Destiny
by Luciana Riddle
Summary: Isabella Black was left at Wool's orphanage. Tom Riddle was also left at Wool's. against the advice of the other orphans she befriends Tom. ostracized by everyone she has nothing but Tom left. they are spun into an intricate web of destiny
1. Chapter 1

There is a place where children of all ages run wild through grey tile hallways; where wooden doors line the walls. It is known to them as hell. Really it was only an ordinary orphanage. But to Tom Riddle it was hell. He had no friends, nor did he really want any. But that didn't stop him from getting lonely sometimes. He just wished that someone would talk to him just once.

The orphanage was small, crowded, and poor. It was all grey, completely devoid of any color whatsoever. It was depressing, especially to Isabella Black who just landed on the walkway outside Wool's Orphanage, not remembering how she got here. All she knew was that she wanted her brother, Cygnus. Isabella had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She looked nothing like anybody from the rest of her family, who thought that there was something wrong with her. Maybe she was evil. After all that's what they told her. She tried not to let it get to her, especially since her brother didn't treat her as such.

Mrs. Cole, who cared for the orphans saw Isabella outside. Isabella stood there in front of the door not knowing what to do. The Matron sighed and let the child inside. After all she did belong in there now, didn't she? Times were tough and with the war children were finding themselves orphaned due to the air raids.

Mrs. Cole had thin blonde hair with a high hair line that was styled short in the 1940's fashion that consisted of carefully managed curls. She dressed plainly with a grey jacket and black skirt and some old black heels that clacked, echoing down the halls she walked. The poor child must have been orphaned or perhaps abandoned. It wasn't an uncommon story.

Isabella was left to wander for a while as Mrs. Cole admitted her.

"Hello, I'm Isabella." She said to three girls sitting in a circle playing with ragged dolls. She smiled sheepishly, trying to make some friends since it seemed this was her home now. They all smiled at her but somehow it felt fake to Isabella

"Hello." Their response was short but the looks in their eyes gave off a snide and condescending impression on her.

"You're new here?" A girl with brown, frizzy hair asked.

"Yes. I suppose I am..."

"Wll then, let me show you how things work around here. I am the queen. What I say goes. Got that?"

"How can you rule if it is not a monarchy. Last time I checked orphanages had no queens." Isabella retorted.

The girl sneered at her followed by dirty glares from all the others.

"Second, don't ever go near Tom Riddle. He's crazy. Maybe if you follow our rules you can be our friend." The girl deviously smiled as though Isabella was supposed to follow her claims blindly like a sheep.

"you guys are insane. You think you rule?" Isabella snorted and started to laugh as the queen bee's face turned red in fury.

"You'll wish you hadn't questioned me!"

The girl slapped Isabella who began fuming. She narrowed her eyes.

'No don't get mad, I can't get mad.' Isabella thought before she walked away.

After wandering around for some time, Mrs. Cole finally showed back up and Isabella was shown to her room, with what few things she had left. It was a small room to the right of the hallway, first door. Across the hall a boy sat on his bed, doing nothing. Isabella wondered who he was, didn't he have any friends? Every other child in the orphanage Isabella had seen were out playing with various other children they deemed as friends. Why wasn't he?

He was wearing green, which matched his eyes which were also green. His hair was brown and was combed very neatly. He looked very…put together for an orphan like herself.

The boy scowled at her when he caught her staring.

"What?" he asked, shortly.

"S-sorry. Its just such a nice day outside. How come you aren't outside with everybody else?" Isabella asked as she peeked into his room.

"I have no friends." The boy said. Isabella wandered into the small room, identical to hers except that Isabella had a few books on her desk from home and some heirlooms that she had on her person, and the boy had nothing except a suitcase and a few schoolbooks. When Isabella looked closer she saw rocks lined up on the window sill and a picture on the wall.

"What's your name?" Isabella asked in another attempt to make a friend. Her past experience with the queen bee made her a little hesitant to talk to this boy.

"Tom."

'So this is Tom.' Isabella thought, 'he doesn't seem bad.' she looked at Tom.

"my name is Isabella. I'll be your friend, Tom." She smiled at Tom, who gave a little hint of a smile that faded quickly. He had an almost hollow look in his eyes as though he didn't have anything to smile for. Isabella came to the conclusion that he must have gone through some terrible things before he came to Wool's. She hadn't seen such empty looks in any of the other childrens' faces despite how destitute the abode they shared was.

Well there you go! Chapter one rebooted! I know it's not too different than the original but I'm planning on switching up the plot more as we go along! I hope you like the changes I made in the writing and some of the details. It's always so strange reading through your old work. I always find that I've progressed so much that my old work seems like it was written by an idiot haha! I just may get to fixing chapter two or even three tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella sat down by Tom and looked over at him.

"You look so sad. How come?" Isabella asked with a concerned look on her face.

"You ask too many questions." Tom sighed and hopped off of his bed.

"Where are you going Tom?"

"To get supper." Tom replied, heading out the door.

She followed Tom down a few flights of stairs into a larger room where kids were sitting in various areas smiling and talking loudly. Tom sat down at a table away from everybody else, followed by Isabella who got wide-eyed looks from everybody in the orphanage. Everything was silent, and Tom seemed not to notice. Some heels clacked and echoed through the hall, stopping behind them.

Isabella smiled and looked back over to a spot in the ceiling.

"It looks like Isabella already made a friend." Mrs. Cole said from behind them with a pleasant smile as she put her hand on Isabella's shoulder. Tom didn't look up but Isabella smiled. Mrs. Cole turned around and everybody began eating again, but with hushed whispers about how crazy this the new girl must be to associate with someone as mental as Tom Riddle.

Isabella's temper flared. She turned around to a pair of girls behind them and gave them the evil eye. She realized that they were in that group of girls yesterday

"Well you've sure got all your information haven't you? But you know I don't really think I even have the slightest desire to even associate with you three, the only reason I'm doing so right now is to tell you that Tom's been more of a friend to me than you have."

"I thought I told you earlier. I rule here Isabella." The girl spat at her.

"I thought I told you that I didn't care." Isabella smiled. She was unaware that Tom who was pretending not to care about their conversation was actually absorbed with Isabella's daring talk with Amy; the girl who thought she owned the orphanage.

"And if you are the queen of this place, why in the world would you want to be? The orphanage queen…wow that really…pops." Isabella smiled smugly and turned back to eating. Tom was secretly smirking to himself, hoping that Isabella wouldn't notice it.

On Isabella's first day she accomplished much and lost much. She'd become friends with the feared Tom Riddle, which was a great thing on it's own. Although she'd made her mark as an oddball among the children at the orphanage, she didn't care. She knew that her rivalry with Amy would be fun, since she just loved to toy with people's mind. Maybe staying in this horrid hell of an orphanage wouldn't be so bad as long as she could have some fun along the way. It was better than the house she called home but it was missing one important detail that would make this place a lot better; Cygnus. Isabella always adored her brother. He was always so kind to her despite the neglect and abuse she suffered from her parents and her grandparents.

The next day was Sunday. Isabella was woken up by a sharp rap on the wooden door. She bolted up from her uncomfortable bed, underneath her blue wool blanket. It was the itchiest thing she'd ever felt and had made it difficult to sleep. Isabella hoped that she would get used to the constant discomfort Wool's Orphanage had to offer.

"You're still asleep?" Tom asked when she opened the door, sleepily.

"Yes." Isabella yawned and used her fingers to brush her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "I've still got to get dressed, I will be out in a few minutes." She shut the door and changed into one of the few sets of clothing she had: a flowery dress that hung loosely from her frame. It still looked lovely on her, though. The color of the vines lacing about the flowers brought out her eyes.

"Okay Tom. You can come in." Isabella called. The door creaked open and Tom peeked his head around the door.

"I'm going to go down and get some breakfast. Are you coming?" Tom asked as Isabella's smile lit up.

"Sure."

They walked down the few flights of stairs, Isabella wondering how Tom had come to be in the orphanage. He still didn't trust her enough to tell her anything. That was a given. But Isabella had hoped that one day they could have the sort of friendship where they knew everything about each other.

'Maybe he'll tell me when he's ready.' Isabella thought as she sat down at the same table they'd sat down at yesterday. She looked out the window and up at the cloudy sky and let out a sigh through her nose.

People stared again. Not that it bothered Isabella very much. Tom just didn't like to attract attention. But something seemed to be different about Isabella. He had never before wanted to have any friends. Although at first he hadn't at all been interested in befriending her he found himself wanting to talk to her. It was the oddest thing.

"We have school tomorrow don't we?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Tom's hand clenched around his spoon and he gritted his teeth. He sounded mad.

"You don't like school? I mean nobody does…but…" she trailed off.

"No." Tom glared into his porridge.

"It'll be okay tomorrow. I'm right behind you Tom." Isabella ate a spoonful of porridge and smiled at him.

"That's good to hear." He grumbled.

"what's so bad about school?"

"Nothing, just forget about it." Tom sighed.

"not likely." Isabella said.

Chapter Twooooo! I'm on a roll! I can't wait until I get to write some new stuff instead of just editing.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom led Isabella out of the hall and back upstairs.

"What do you do all day Tom? Do you really just do nothing?" Isabella asked.

"I do things..."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get something." Isabella walked across the hallway and into her room to get a book.

"you read Edgar Allen Poe?" Tom asked.

"yes, why?" She asked when she returned.

"he's my favorite." Tom smiled for the first time. Isabella sat down next to him on the bed.

"I have a few books that have his works in them. You can borrow them if you want." Isabella smiled.

"I have a secret I want to tell you, Izzy." Tom finally said after a while. Isabella looked up from her book. 'Izzy?' she thought.

"Okay, I wont tell. I promise."

"I can make things float in the air. And snakes talk to me. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me." Tom whispered.

He was surprised that Isabella didn't look shocked or run away screaming. Instead she smiled.

"When I get mad…things catch on fire." Isabella whispered back with a delighted smile. Tom looked at her wide-eyed.

"You have super powers too?" he asked. To Isabella that sounded a little silly. Super powers? since when did anybody have super powers. Granted Isabella didn't exactly know what it was, but it was something because nobody except Tom and her that she knew of could do such preposterous things.

"I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought." Isabella laughed.

"maybe." Tom murmured. For a long time they were silent. Isabella read and Tom peeked over her shoulder reading as well.

"Izzy?" Tom asked. The sun which was high in the sky, was now almost setting. They weren't sure what time it was, but it was probably almost dinner time.

"Yes Tom?"

"You wont leave me will you?" Tom asked. Isabella turned to face Tom.

"Of course not. I wont leave you. I promise." Isabella gave a grave smile. Tom sure had some abandonment issues. She couldn't help but wonder what caused them. Probably whoever left him there. Maybe he came from a family just like hers.

After a while it was getting progressively darker. Heels clacked down the hallway. Mrs. Cole stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Are you two coming down to eat supper?" She smiled. Tom finally had a friend. The two looked up. Isabella suddenly realized how hungry she actually was.

After supper Isabella and Tom parted ways to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Tom." Isabella called across the hall.

"Goodnight." She heard him reply.

It seemed Tom trusted her more and more, if even just a little bit, every day. Which made Isabella happy. Though, she still wondered why he disliked school so much. Maybe he just didn't like it. It was a probable answer. Nobody liked school. However, his disdain seemed a little too dramatic for a simple day at school unless this teacher was some sort of monster. She put the thought aside for now and closed her eyes.

Isabella woke up to a loud noise. She heard sirens wailing loudly while planes flew over the orphanage. It wasn't too surprising, they were at war after all. But Isabella was scared to say the least. People died in these raids. Buildings and whole families were destroyed. The thought made her stomach turn. One second and they could all be reduced to meat and rubble.

In her nightgown she sat up and tiptoed over to the door, slowly opening it with a barely audible creak. All she had to do was cross the short distance across the hall. That was done easily. She had to take precautions to open the door though. She hoped Tom wouldn't be mad at her.

"Tom?" She whispered, peeking into his room. No answer.

'Maybe I should just go back.' Isabella thought. Then another loud crash and more planes flew over the orphanage. She slowly made her way into Tom's room.

"Tom? Are you awake?" Isabella asked again. This time a little louder though. The orphanage shook with a loud resounding bang. She didn't want to wake Tom up. But she was scared. If she was going to die she wanted to die with her only friend.

"Izzy? What are you doing in here?" Tom's sleepy voice came from the other side of the room.

"Sorry if I woke you Tom."

"What's wrong?"

"nothing. I just got scared…with the air raids and all…" Isabella trailed off.

"you can stay until it's over." Tom smirked at her.

"Thank you Tom." Isabella lay down by Tom, trying not to take up too much space in the small bed.

"Tom. I promise that I won't leave you. No matter what." Isabella yawned. Tom propped himself up on an elbow.

"I know it sounds selfish…but you're my only friend, Izzy. And I…don't want you to leave... I'm afraid that you'll leave." Tom seemed not to know what to say at the moment.

"I promise I won't. you know that Tom. I'm not going anywhere." Isabella looked into his blue eyes.

"It's good to know that you wont abandon me." Tom whispered. Isabella smiled.

"I will be by your side forever and ever." he smiled again. More sincere than before. It was like…he actually had a friend who he could trust for the first time in his life.

It had been a few weeks since Isabella had come to the orphanage and everybody's surprise had died down. Isabella had the same teacher as Tom. Mr. Burns didn't seem to be such a bad man. But he was always saying Tom was cheating and told him to stay after class. Tom told Isabella to wait in his room for him. This worried her.

Mr. Burns had olive toned skin and a hooked beak-like nose. His hair was dark brown and shaggy. He was homely to say the least. Whenever Isabella looked at him she would get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach but she wasn't sure why. Something told her to run every time her gaze rested on him.

Tom and Isabella spent most of their time together. They sat next to each other at school. During some free time they were both reading one of Isabella's books.

"Isabella Black and Tom Riddle are to stay after class with me. Cheating again I see." Mr. Burns announced.

"No..." Tom whispered, barely audible.

His eyes were wide with a look of disbelief. This could not be happening.

"Izzy, when the class is dismissed, run." He whispered.

"why?" She asked.

"just do it!" he hissed.

"only if you run too." Isabella retorted. Tom gave her a pleading look. Time was running out. Isabella could not do this. She could not be held after class.

Class was finally dismissed. Isabella tried to sneak out with the rest.

"And just where do you think you are going, Miss Black?" Mr. Burns asked. Isabella stopped dead in her tracks. Tom's heart skipped a beat and his stomach twisted, sickly.

'No.' he thought. It was one thing if he had to do this but it would be a cold day in Hell before he let this disgusting man do such a horrible thing to Izzy.

"Mr. Burns please, don't make Izzy do this. I will stay twice as long. Please." Tom begged. Mr. Burns smirked and shook his head, no.

Isabella wasn't understanding this at all. Mr. Burns beckoned for her to come near.

"Tom and I have already come up with a punishment for his…nasty habit. I have just come up with your punishment." Tom's eyes widened.

"remove your clothes." Mr. Burns smiled wickedly. Isabella looked at him with wide eyes.

"what?" she asked.

"I said remove your clothes. Unless you want me to do it for you." Mr. Burns said. Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"No. Tom, we're leaving." Isabella said firmly and grabbed Tom and tried to leave.

Mr. Burns easily stopped them. Isabella kicked him where it hurt. A loud resounding smack echoed throughout the nearly empty classroom.

"Don't you touch her!" Tom seethed.

"You know bloody well you can't stop me." Mr. Burns spat. Tom saw Isabella crying. That was it.

"You hurt my Izzy. You will regret this." Tom's voice was deadly calm, which was unsettling to say the least.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mr. Burns asked with a sickly grin plastered to his face.

"Funny you should ask." Tom grinned. Mr. Burns' face contorted with pain.

"What the hell are you!?" Tom laughed as Mr. Burns fell to the floor in agony, clutching his stomach.

He grabbed for Izzy, who was slumped in a corner. She screamed and scurried over to Tom. But Mr. Burns hadn't the sense to understand that he wasn't going to get away with his evil acts any longer. He just wouldn't give up.

He limped over to Izzy.

'If he touches me…I will lose it.' she thought. Then, he did. Izzy's eyes went red.

"Don't. you. Dare. Touch. Me." Her voice was filled with venom. Mr. Burns burst into flames. screaming louder than before, he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Let this be a lesson to you when you decide to do such things to children. Especially Tom." Isabella left him to stand by Tom. The sickly sweet smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"Mr. Burns where are Tom and Isabella? I thought I heard a scream." Mrs. Cole stopped at the door as she gasped, looking at the man on the floor in flames, the girl who was slightly clothing deprived and crying, clutching on to a boy with horror in his eyes.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Cole asked, a confounded look on her face. Tom's eyes shot up to her. He almost had a dead look in his eyes.

"He's gotten what he deserves… damn that sick bastard!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Cole hugged the two. Isabella didn't really want to hear that. Neither did Tom. They never wanted anybody to tell them they were sorry ever again, because they weren't. It was pity, and pity was unwelcome to them. Mrs. Cole knew least of all how evil that man was. What was she thinking hiring a pedophile? Hopefully he would be locked away for what he did.

When they went through Mr. Burns' things they found severed cat heads in his closet. He was truly a sick man. How had Mrs. Cole not seen that in him when he applied for the job as teacher?

"Izzy, it's okay." Tom tried to reassure her.

"No it's not Tom. What he did to you is not forgivable." Isabella and Tom sat in the front with her head resting on Tom's shoulder. Mr. Burns was, very ironically…burnt. Almost to a crisp. He glared down at Tom and Isabella. The police had detained him. They didn't know whether he would go to prison or a mental hospital and they didn't care.

"Isabella? Tom? Can I see you two in the office room?" Mrs. Cole asked, carefully.

"Come on, Izzy." Tom whispered. Izzy nodded and stood with Tom. The thick wooden door shut behind them as they walked in. the dirty, cracked glass threatened to shatter. Tom and Isabella stood hand in hand.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened." said a portly policeman toting a notebook. Izzy looked up from where her eyes were burning a hole in the floor. The iris of her eyes were still slightly reddened.

"To put it bluntly…he tried to rape her." Tom said. Mrs. Cole gasped.

"That's not all…he made Tom do…things. Things that no man should do to a boy." Izzy stared coldly at the ground.

Mrs. Cole was shocked. She sat there wide-eyed through the whole thing. The policeman didn't seem to shocked by it but of course he had seen worse things than this, though this was a disgusting tale.

"When the hospital inspected Mr. Burns, we found several broken bones and some internal bleeding. He also had third degree burns throughout his body. How did that happen?" The man asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Tom asked.

"Tell the policeman how it happened." Mrs. Cole urged.

"Fine."

"I lit him on fire when he tried to touch me." Izzy said, hoping they would forget how Tom inflicted his revenge.

"how did you do that?" The man asked.

Izzy smirked up at him. "with a match obviously. I lit the match and held it to his sleeve from behind." Izzy let out a little laugh.

"when his back was turned?" The man asked.

"why, of course."

"that still doesn't explain how Mr. Burns got all those broken bones." The man said.

"Sir, how else did you expect us to get through years of being picked on by the other orphans." Tom said innocently. Mrs. Cole was taken aback. Surely these children couldn't do such things. They were children! They had always seemed so... normal. Mrs. Cole began to wonder to herself exactly what else she might have overlooked concerning her orphanage.

The policeman eyed them…they were only children. Innocent…were they not? How could he convict two nine-year-olds of the crimes they obviously committed. But then again, it was in self defense if what they said was what really happened. They seemed to be so innocent.

"I see…" the policeman wrote a few things on a note pad and then looked back up.

"That'll be all. Thank you for your time Mrs. Cole." The policeman abruptly left.

"Are you sure you used a match Isabella?" Mrs. Cole asked later.

"Yes, she used a match while he was distracted." Tom answered for Izzy.

"Oh…okay. Well... back to your rooms... both of you." Mrs. Cole left. Tom was just as shaken about this as Izzy. He just didn't act like it. Instead he didn't think about it. But Izzy was sad for a while, she didn't tease Amy anymore, but Amy teased her.

Mrs. Cole told everybody to leave them alone. Nobody listened of course. Amy and Dennis in particular. They needed to be taught a lesson and they would be in due time. Izzy and Tom just needed to find the opportune moment.

Tom and Isabella didn't tell anybody what happened. But every now and then they would get apologetic glances from the caretakers and other adults who presumably knew about what happened.

Tom trusted Isabella more. He decided that he would tell her about how he became an orphan soon. He hoped she would do the same. Weeks went by and the two stayed in their own little world, not paying anybody else and mind because the didn't matter. Not to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except Izzy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would like to thank matt-hardy-lover-lol for the awesome support!** "hey, Izzy Mrs. Cole says we are going to the beach soon." Tom said to Izzy one day while they looked out the window. It was raining.

"hey Tom, did Dennis ever stop doing those terrible things to you?" Izzy asked. "not…really." Tom sighed. "what about Amy? Did you find out if she told on us?" Tom asked her. "yeah." Izzy replied with a far off look on her face.

The next morning all of the orphans walked down to the beach. It was rather cold outside so they couldn't swim unless they wanted to get sick.

Amy and Dennis attended the trip to the beach which Tom and Izzy were all too happy about. Tom had a plan. "we can lead them into the cave…we can get our revenge there. They wont be mean to us anymore, don't you want all those stories to stop?" Tom whispered as they walked down crowded London streets.

Stories…all the other orphans had a bunch of rumors concerning Tom and Izzy. Yes, it had been them that hung that rabbit from the rafters. Yes, it had been them that made sure that Betty was miserable those first few days that she stayed at Wool's. and they'd had fun doing it. Although most of the ideas were Tom's, Izzy helped out when he needed her to. Whenever anybody was mean to them…if anybody tried anything with them they'd get them and whoever was unfortunate enough to cross them never did so again…

They had a reason to get their revenge against Dennis and Amy. Amy was little, only a few years younger than Izzy and Tom, they were around 9 then. Dennis had done something to Tom during lunch when Izzy was sick one day. He never told her what, but it called for revenge.

Amy…she had told on them for hanging the rabbit from the rafters. Izzy had overheard this conversation while walking through the hallway. She ran to tell Tom who was furious. He told her that he would come up with a plan to get even with both of them at the same time for what they did to them.

Obviously they were punished for hanging that rabbit. They also didn't care. After all, it was Dennis' rabbit that they hung. Dennis was upset so once again he decided to publicly embarrass Tom…which didn't go so well on his part. After that everybody was afraid of Tom and Izzy, and they should have been. Obviously they were a dangerous duo that should be avoided crossing.

None of the orphans dared run off. They would have nowhere to go. At least at Wool's they had a bed to sleep in and food. Which they wouldn't have if they got separated.

"what if they don't?" Izzy asked. "They will. Trust me." Tom smirked. "Alright. So then…what do we do to them?" Izzy asked. "we'll demonstrate our powers of course…your powers especially…we can persuade them…" Tom trailed off.

"Amy! Dennis! Do you want to go exploring with us?" Izzy feigned being friendly with them. "but it's almost time to go." Dennis said, looking a little scared. "But it will only take a little bit, I'm sure we won't be missed." Tom interjected as innocently as possible.

"uh…" Amy stuttered. Izzy turned around from the cliff. "I…was thinking…maybe we could be friends…" she said, sweetly. Suddenly, foolishly Amy and Dennis warmed up to them. "okay, lets go!" The two said with enthusiasm.

As expected Amy and Dennis foolishly followed Tom and Izzy into the cave. "did you get the snake?" Tom whispered. "right here." Izzy whispered. A snake was coiled around her wrist. She wasn't sure how but she too was able to speak to snakes…just like Tom.

"Where are we going?" Dennis asked, shaking. Izzy turned around and smile. "you'll see." She said. Amy and Dennis stayed close together, still a little afraid of Tom and Izzy.

"right here." Tom said, stopping. "Cecile," Izzy called to the snake who perked her head up. Amy and Dennis were freaking out. "we need you to do something for us. You see those two people over there? They're mean to us. Could you…persuade them to stop saying such mean things to us?" Izzy asked.

Izzy peered into the water. "I think we should go back…" Dennis said with Amy agreeing. "no, lets go." Tom ordered. "But." Dennis said. "I said lets go!" Tom raised his voice.

"I…think it's best if we leave." Dennis argued. Tom whirled around. Dennis fell to the floor screaming. Amy tried to run. "not a good idea." Izzy caught her.

Dennis and Amy were backed against the cave wall as Cecile began to slither where Tom and Izzy told her to. She wound herself up Dennis' pants. "you see…Izzy and I are fed up with the way you two have been…treating us…it was you who told on us… wasn't it Amy?" Tom smirked. "no I didn't tell on you two I swear!" Amy retorted. "Liar!" Izzy yelled. "I didn't!" Amy screamed. "don't lie to us, Amy." Tom's voice was deadly calm and bone chilling.

Dennis was unaware of Cecile slithering up his leg. "don't talk to her that way! You're scaring her!" Dennis yelled. Tom raised his eyebrows. "we're leaving." Dennis announced. "oh, I don't think you're in the position to do such a thing." Izzy said. Cecile settled on Dennis' shoulder. Dennis went rigid as he became aware of the potentially poisonous snake coiled on his shoulder, hissing in his ear.

"its not going to hurt…very much…if Cecile bites you that is…you won't even feel a thing…but you'll die within three minutes if we tell her to bite you. So you see, if you stay…you might live…if you do as we say, that is." Izzy sighed, walking closer. Cecile hissed in Dennis' ear again.

"do you two want to see a magic trick?" Izzy continued pretending that she wasn't threatening them with their lives. "n-not really." Amy shook. A piece of driftwood flew up into the air caused by Tom. Amy and Dennis gasped. "You know how Mr. Burns got all…charred up? He was being mean to Tom, he got what he deserved. Let me demonstrate what I can do to you if you don't oblige to our conditions." Izzy laughed. "I did it. I did it and didn't feel sorry for the pain he was in…and I can do it to you too…just watch." Izzy looked up to the small piece of driftwood floating in the air. It immediately caught fire, lighting up the whole cave. Bats flew out in a frenzy.

"y-you would…burn us?" Dennis asked. Cecile was coiled around his neck. "I would, without a second thought. Unless that is…if you keep quiet about this. And tell us…why you told Mrs. Cole about your stupid, insignificant rabbit." Izzy said with a wicked smile.

"what if we refuse?" Dennis asked. Izzy and Tom looked at each other. The log dropped and the cave plunged into darkness followed by Amy screaming. "you aren't going to tell anybody about this, are you? You'll take it back that we hung your dumb rabbit?" Tom asked, walking over to where Amy and Dennis should have been.

"y-yes." came their unanimous reply. "you swear? Because if you say a word…to anyone I will make sure you won't have use of that other leg either. That goes for you too Dennis…or I could have Cecile bite you…that would be painless of course…but Izzy and I could always make your death more painful…and seem like an accident, if you don't do as we say." Izzy let out another laugh.

"w-we swear. Nothing. We promise." They spoke. "good." Izzy smiled at Tom. "Cecile, stay close to Dennis. If he tries to tell anybody anything, bite him." Tom spoke to Cecile. "of course." Cecile replied. "thank you for your help." Tom said to Cecile.

Tom grabbed a button from Amy's jacket and a yo-yo from Dennis' pocket. They were trophies…Tom always kept trophies whenever they got even with people who were mean to them. To Izzy it was pointless to gather trophies, they might get caught.

Tom and Izzy helped Amy and Dennis out of the cave. Amy had a broken leg and Dennis, a dislocated shoulder. They didn't speak to anybody after that. Mrs. Cole was suspicious of Tom and Izzy for a while. They didn't care.

**Please tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I noticed that in a few of the reviews for this story that some of you pointed out that there was something wrong with the way everything was laid out. So I hope that I can figure out how to fix it. Once again, I only own Izzy and I hope that you enjoy the story and if this chapter isn't fixed that you will be able to overlook the flaw. please enjoy!**

As soon as Amy stepped down from the throne however, A new queen took her place. Her name was Betty. She had blue eyes and frizzy brown hair like Amy. Except Betty was meaner than Amy. Betty would make sure to make Izzy's life miserable. despite Tom's efforts to stop it, he couldn't. Betty wouldn't leave Izzy alone. Of course maybe the trick they played on her on the first day that Betty arrived at Wool's brought a little too much attention to them, perhaps.

Tom and Isabella saw an odd man with Mrs. Cole one day. He had shaggy grey hair and an odd looking scarf. "he must be mad." Isabella whispered to Tom as they walked up from breakfast. Tom laughed. He was doing a lot more of that, it seemed since Isabella became his friend.

"They're just queer. They stay to themselves. They never talk to anyone and they've never had a visitor since they came here. There have been incidents with the other children. Nasty things. And ever since the incident with their teacher Tom and Isabella seemed to more closed off to everything and everybody else even more than before. Are you sure you have room for them in your school?" they heard Mrs. Cole behind them.

"hey Bella." Betty stood in front of them and Mrs. Cole and the weird man were fast approaching. "I thought I told you not to call me Bella." Isabella sighed. "I thought Amy told you not to befriend that pathetic excuse for a human." Betty had her hands on her hips.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "don't you _dare _say that Tom is pathetic! He's more human than you are!" Isabella's voice rose. "I think I just did. What're you going to do about it? Huh?" Betty smirked. Isabella was fuming. "Izzy calm down." Tom tried to calm her. "yeah _Izzy _calm down." Betty smiled.

They tried to walk past Betty, she wouldn't let them. "just let us go back to our rooms." Isabella said. "no." Betty said. That was it. Isabella lost it. "alright then." She smirked. The girls around Betty screamed. "Your hair!" one of them cried. Betty's frizzy hair was on fire. She screamed. Suddenly her hair was put out. It was singed, and soaking wet.

Tom was snickering to himself. "You freak! What did you do to my hair!" Betty screeched. "why, I don't know what you mean. I didn't do anything. You saw me didn't you Tom?" Isabella was smirking to herself. "of course." Tom burst out laughing. "lets go." Tom grabbed Isabella's hand and ran into his room.

"That was hilarious Izzy!" Tom couldn't stop himself from laughing. "I'm glad you liked it. I pride myself in my work." Isabella sat down on the bed.

"Isabella and Tom. You have a visitor." Mrs. Cole said as the weird man walked in. "its good to finally meet you Mr. Riddle and Ms. Black." The man said in a peaceful voice with twinkling eyes.

"who are you? You're the doctor aren't you?" Tom asked. Mrs. Cole had been thinking about calling in a doctor for the two since it was obvious that something was wrong with them.

"well I'm like you two. Different." The man said. "prove it." Tom said as he sat in the chair. Isabella scurried to stand behind him as Tom's dresser burst into flames. Both their eyes widened.

"Izzy, that's just like you." Tom said in awe. "I know." Isabella responded. "Tom, I think there's something in your wardrobe that is trying to get out. And that stunt back there was quite impressive Ms. Black. But I must say it perhaps wasn't the best idea to execute such magic on another orphan." The man said. "but she's always making fun of Tom. I wont stand for it!" Isabella exclaimed

Tom took a box out of the wardrobe. "stealing is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom." The man said. 'even if they're just trophies?' Izzy thought.

The man changed the subject. "well I suppose I haven't introduced myself. I am professor Dumbledore. The transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"well I must be leaving. I will pick you two up on august first." Dumbledore stood, leaving Tom and Isabella alone. "this sounds a little too incredible to be true." Isabella sighed. "I hope it isn't. wouldn't it be nice to get away from here, Izzy? Maybe we'll have the same class." Tom smiled.

"I hope so too, I also hope Mrs. Cole won't be cross for what I did to Betty…but then again…I don't care." Isabella giggled.

It didn't take long for August to come. Tom and Isabella were chomping at the bit wondering where Professor Dumbledore would take them…if he came that is.

Tom and Izzy sat eating lumpy oatmeal for breakfast, again. "Tom?" Izzy asked. "Yes?" came Tom's reply. "Suppose we aren't in the same class…what then?" Izzy asked. Tom looked saddened. "I don't know." He replied. Tom and Izzy were inseparable now. Betty no longer bothered them. She was set to be adopted by some rich family from across town.

"it will be okay. I bet we'll still have some classes together. don't worry Tom." Izzy tried to comfort a melancholy looking Tom. "I hope." He said rather dejectedly.

"Isabella! Tom! You have a visitor!" Mrs. Cole yelled over the loud talking. Tom and Izzy got up from their old oatmeal and walked toward the front of the orphanage.

"hello Professor Dumbledore." Izzy said. Tom said nothing. He had told Izzy that he didn't particularly like Dumbledore. He seemed off in a way that Tom couldn't quite put his finger on.

"why Good Morning Isabella, Tom." Dumbledore said with an ever present twinkle in his eyes. "you two had better get your things together." Mrs. Cole ushered them up to their rooms.

With what little they had in two small trunks Tom and Isabella started off. Nobody said goodbye. Not that they really cared. Nobody liked them anyways. But they didn't need anybody else. As long as they had each other. They felt that they would be okay.

Once they were finally out of that dreadful orphanage Dumbledore lead them down many crowded streets. "excuse me, Professor? Where are you taking us?" Izzy asked. Dumbledore turned around. "To the Leaky Cauldron. Then we can go get your school supplies." He said with a smile.

"but we have no money." Tom interjected. Izzy wove her hand into his and they interlocked fingers. "don't worry one bit about that," Dumbledore said, "I will pay for both of your school supplies." Both Izzy and Tom widened their eyes. "really?" Izzy asked. Dumbledore gave a smile.

They got some rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately they had one room with two twin sized beds and another with only one bed. Dumbledore was too tall for the twin sized bed. Izzy and Tom would have to share a room. Although the two didn't find it unfortunate Dumbledore thought it was improper for the two to share the room seeing as they were of the opposite sex. There was no other choice. Seeing as they were only eleven, nothing immoral could happen.

The trio sat at the large wooden table for dinner. Tom and Izzy had absolutely no idea what they were eating. Though, it did taste quite delicious…they didn't know what it was.

"do you two care to tell me about these so called 'nasty' events with the other children at the orphanage?" Dumbledore asked in a conversational tone. Tom went a little pale. "well…you see its quite a long story." Izzy stuttered. "I have the time." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. That twinkle was always there, somehow.

"when I first came to the orphanage I was told to stay away from Tom. Of course my…shall we say, curiosity got the better of me." Izzy began.

"Izzy had the room across the hall. We talked…and found we had a lot in common." Tom sighed. "the other orphans…they didn't like us too much. Amy and Dennis were always saying things…about us. It irked Tom. Sometimes they would tease us. And then one day we had enough." She continued for Tom.

"we wanted revenge. Amy was always picking on Izzy. Dennis…always on me." Though, this wasn't exactly the truth, Dumbledore seemed satisfied with their answer. "we came up with a plan. You see… Dennis had this pet rabbit." Izzy smirked. "we hung it from the rafters while him and Amy were out playing." Tom said without remorse.

Dumbledore looked taken aback slightly. "but you see, Amy saw us…she told on us and we were…severely punished for our actions." Tom said. "and we couldn't have any more…rumors spread. But I suppose it was nice. Everybody _feared _us. They stayed away, which was nice." Izzy said. "but then…the incident with Mr. Burns happened. And Mrs. Cole's suspicions were confirmed." Tom looked down into his food.

"we couldn't have anybody thinking we were mad, now could we?" Izzy asked. "we had to get her, and that policeman off of our backs." Tom continued. The two sounded like twins, finishing each other's sentences. It was rather odd.

"I told her that I did it. With a match, in self defense. As you know I didn't use a match but it was indeed in self defense. After that nothing really suspicious happened. Amy and Dennis kept their mouths shut…that is until Betty came into the picture. And I guess I couldn't help it. She just made me so…_ angry_." Izzy said. "we didn't really mean any harm to anybody…we just wanted to be left alone. But no matter what we tried… _everybody _picked on us…" Tom finished.

"I see." Dumbledore sighed. It was obvious that those two had problems communicating outside of their own little world. He just supposed that they would grow out of it. After all they were only what? Eleven? Dumbledore had trouble seeing any malice in these children. They were so young. Children that young should not know anything of the darkness the world carries.

Tom and Izzy retired to their room. Dumbledore stayed up for a while longer. It was storming that night so they would have to wait a while until they were able to go get their school books.

"Izzy?" Tom asked into the darkness. "yeah?" Came her voice back. "I know it's not my business. But what was your family like?" Tom asked.

Izzy sat up. "it was horrible… they acted like I was…evil. I hated it. The only one that was even half as decent as the rest of my bloody family was my brother, Cygnus. He was very distant with me. But he didn't call me evil. I was quite happy to be at Wool's after I got over the fact that I no longer had a family. What about you, you had a family right?" Izzy asked.

"no." Tom said. "my mother…she died giving birth to me…and my _father_ abandoned her before I was even born." Tom said angrily.

Before Tom could understand what was going on Izzy's arms were wrapped around him in a hug. "I'm sorry Tom." Izzy said. Tom didn't like for people to tell him they were sorry. "Don't ever say that." Tom said seriously. "oh…right." Izzy knew he didn't like for _anybody _to say sorry to him.

"I can't say that I know how you feel…but I'm here for you, Tom. " Izzy said. Tom relaxed and returned the hug. "I know." Tom said.

A flash of light brightened the room followed by a loud clap of thunder. Izzy tensed. "afraid of storms are we?" Tom chuckled. "n-no." Izzy said. "it's okay. I'm here." Tom said. He was right, as long as he was with her, everything was okay.

Soon they were both asleep. Tomorrow they were to get their school supplies. Even though Tom didn't like Dumbledore, Izzy reminded him that he was in fact generous enough to buy their school supplies, seeing as they had no money whatsoever.

Dumbledore headed up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron. 'I had better check in on them.' he thought, veering over to the left to their room.

He smiled at the cute sight before him. Izzy had crawled into bed with Tom. Her left leg was hanging off the bed. The storm was still raging outside. Apparently Izzy was afraid of storms.

By morning the storm had reduced to a slight drizzle leaving the streets wet and the air cold. Izzy stirred in her sleep until she finally woke up. Unfortunately she would probably have to wake Tom up. Tom didn't like being woken up. He definitely wasn't a morning person. Izzy always felt sorry for whoever had to wake him up. More often, recently it was her that woke him up. He seemed a little nicer to her when she woke him up then when Mrs. Cole had to wake him up.

She realized that she'd fallen asleep in Tom's bed the previous night. Tom's arm was heavily draped over her stomach.

"Tom. Wake up." Izzy shook him. He groaned and rolled over. "Tom, its time to get up." She said. "why?" She heard him whine. "because we have to eat breakfast before getting our school supplies." She tried to give him a reason to get up.

"Fine." He sat up staring blankly at the covers before him. "What time is it?" He asked. "I don't know but the sun is up." She replied looking out the window. "pleasant day to go out." Izzy continued sarcastically.

A sharp knocking on the door caused Izzy to jump. "are you two up?" Dumbledore asked. "yeah, although I don't think Tom is completely awake." Izzy said. "be down for breakfast in ten minutes." Dumbledore said.

Izzy looked over to Tom's bed. "oh come on, Tom. Don't fall back asleep!" Izzy sighed. "I'm not asleep. Just give me a second." Tom mumbled and turned over onto his stomach. "I don't know how you ever wake up so early." He sighed. "I'm just excited." Izzy laughed.

She remembered back to her first day at Wool's. apparently she had slept a great deal after crying for a few hours. Although she couldn't quite remember why now, she had cried. It was a relief to her when she found that Tom was there to wake her up.

"I'm going to get dressed. Don't open your eyes." Izzy said as she put on that flowery dress. One of two sets of clothes she had for daytime, other than her nightgown. "hopefully they have uniforms at this new school." She grumbled. "hopefully." Tom echoed.

Once again they had absolutely no idea what they were eating. Whoever cooked there obviously didn't know what normal food looked like.

"Where do we buy our school supplies?" Izzy asked. Tom smirked. 'she always asks so many questions.' he thought, looking into a lump of grey mush. It looked a lot like wet newspaper.

"Diagon alley." Dumbledore answered. "Where's that?" Izzy asked. Dumbledore seemed to like all Izzy's questions. "it's a secret place so muggles can't find us." Dumbledore answered. "Muggles?" Tom asked this time. He was interested. "non-magic folk, there are a few muggle born students at Hogwarts."

"are we muggles?" Izzy asked. "I'm not sure. If I am right, you are pureblooded Miss Black." Dumbledore said. "What about Tom?" Izzy asked. "as I said before, I'm not sure." He answered.

Tom looked a little sad. 'Izzy's magic. Why can't I be magic?' he thought. Dumbledore noticed this. "but of course it is one's abilities for more than their background that matters. You both have extraordinary potential." He said in a soothing voice.

A few minutes later, they were staring at a brick wall. With the right bricks tapped by Dumbledore's wand the bricks disintegrated. "Wow" Izzy muttered.

Dumbledore took out a sheet of paper, it was old looking and rather crumpled. "Let's see… First year students will require: Three sets of plain works robes, blackOne plain pointed hat, black for day wear, One pair of protective gloves dragon hide or similar, One winter cloak black, silver fastenings" Dumbledore muttered. "we will need to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions for your uniform."

Madam Malkin's store was very boring other than the magical measurements. They were being measured…with magic which was rather curious. Izzy and Tom had never seen real magic like this.

Their uniforms were easily made, and paid for. Muggle money was a lot different than the currency that they used in the wizarding world.

Dumbledore vanished their uniforms back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron. "now, we need to go to Flourish and Blott's for your books; All students should have a copy of each of the following:The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bashot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch,One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger,Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection." He finished. "that's a lot of books…professor, what's Transfiguration?" Izzy asked. "its taking something, say a stone and turning it into something else through magic like a frog." Dumbledore said. Izzy's eyes were as wide as galleons. "off to Flourish and Blott's, then." Dumbledore said. And they were off.

Flourish and Blott's was rather crowded. It smelled musty even though there were so many people there. It was also very dark, due to the dark brown paint and lack of much lighting.

With all their new books they were off again to Ollivander's for their wands. They also went down to several other magical stores to buy, "1 cauldron pewter, standard size 2, 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales. Students may also being an owl or a cat or a toad" Dumbledore said.

They entered Ollivander's. there were shelves that stretched all the way to the ceiling. They tried several wands. Tom even blew up a chair. Izzy ended up with a Rosewood, 10 ½ inch with a Thestral hair core. Tom had yew, 13 ½ inch with a phoenix feather core.

After that Dumbledore took them to magical menagerie. Tom and Izzy's birthdays were coming up soon. Izzy's birthday was December 28 and Tom's was on New Year's Eve.

Dumbledore said it was for their birthdays and let them pick out a pet. Izzy picked a grey and black striped cat and named her Eleanor. Tom got an owl which was black. He named him Bane. Dumbledore said that was a rather odd name for an owl, but a unique name nevertheless.

**okay, so now they are on their way to going to Hogwarts! Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you all for the support! I actually really like this story and as far as I can think, I will not lose interest. I hope I don't lose interest in this story because I love it so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. AND I also got a better version of word so now things should be better off XD I hope you like the new chapter. **

An exhausting day of shopping over and Tom and Izzy were packing things in their trunk. Izzy packed her books on the bottom. "Hello Eleanor." Izzy said. Eleanor really liked Izzy. She purred and curled up in Izzy's lap while she and Tom packed their things for school tomorrow.

Izzy shooed Ella, which was Eleanor's nickname off of her lap. She curled up on Izzy's bed on the pillow. "I'm so excited. Aren't you Tom?" Izzy gushed. "Absolutely." Tom smirked. They finished everything else and were folding their uniforms into their trunks.

"I hope we get sorted into the same houses." She smiled. It was getting darker outside. It was about nine in the evening. They'd already eaten supper which was once again unrecognizable as food but tasted fine. None of them had thrown up either. Maybe it was because of the food at the orphanage.

"I wonder if the food there is better than here." Izzy grinned. Tom snorted. "Whoever cooks that food doesn't know what normal food looks like." Izzy busted out laughing.

"He said platform 9 ¾." Izzy looked at the piece of parchment Dumbledore gave them with the platform they were to take to Hogwarts.

"Hey, are you two looking for the platform?" a voice asked. Tom and Izzy turned to see a boy who had dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes. "Yes, do you know how to get there?" Izzy asked.

The boy smiled. "Sure, I'll show you." Tom wasn't smiling. Izzy didn't like him did she? Tom was afraid from the very start that Izzy would just leave… he could not allow that. Izzy was his whether she knew it or not.

The boy led them through a brick wall. "Just run. Don't be afraid of crashing into it." Izzy ran and disappeared. Tom's eyes were wide in shock. "Go on then." The boy urged.

Before he knew it a red train entitled. "Hogwarts Express" was shining in all its glory before them. "I guess Dumbledore wasn't fibbing." Izzy mumbled. Tom smirked. "I guess not."

Boarding the train they found a compartment. There were a bunch of kids and parents hugging and kissing good bye. The instant Tom saw this; his mood took a turn for the worst. Scowling, he took a seat next to Izzy who was putting Ella, in her cage above them on the shelf.

"It's not fair." Izzy said absently. "It's not fair that they get a family when we haven't ever had a real family." She finished. "It's not." Tom echoed. Then Izzy smiled. "But you are all the family I need, Tom." She said.

"Hello again, is it okay if I sit in here?" The brown-haired boy asked. Tom and Izzy nodded without welcome. "I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Cygnus Black." The boy smiled. Izzy's eyes were as wide as galleons.

"Black?" Izzy asked. The boy looked puzzled. "Yes, why?" He asked. Izzy looked at Tom. "Cygnus Black?" Tom asked. "Yes, I told you that. Now what're you staring at?" The boy was getting irritated.

"Cygnus, My name is Isabella. I currently live in an orphanage…my last name is Black." She was careful to leave Tom out of this. Cygnus looked at her in shock.

"Bella?" He asked. 'I forgot…Cygnus used to call me Bella…that's why I didn't like Betty calling me Bella…' It had been so long, she'd forgotten. "Now I remember…that's what you used to call me…" Izzy mumbled.

"You're first year too?" Izzy asked. She didn't remember…they were all eleven. "Yes." Cygnus gave her a hug. "How are…mother and father?" She asked with curiosity. Cygnus looked saddened. "Okay." He said.

"Forgive me, with all this going on I didn't catch your name." Cygnus said to Tom. "My name is Tom Riddle. I live in the same orphanage as Izzy." Tom said. "Izzy?" Cygnus asked. "That's what Tom calls me. Tom's my best friend." Izzy clarified. Cygnus shook his head in understanding.

After talking a while Cygnus started reading a book. Tom wasn't really too happy with Izzy's reunion with her older brother. Tom looked to his right. Izzy was asleep on his shoulder.

It was getting dark. Cygnus put down his book. "We should get changed into our uniforms." He sighed. Tom shook Izzy awake. "Time to get changed." He said, softly. Izzy rubbed her eyes. "Why?" She whined.

Tom laughed. "Now you get to see how it feels to get woken up for once." Cygnus was left in the dark. "But you're so hard to wake up. I should get an award for waking you up every day." She said with a smile.

After getting changed they settled back down. It was nighttime. Cygnus bought them a few licorice wands from the trolley. "Thanks Cy." Izzy smiled. It was understood they had no money because they were orphans. In fact it was completely due to Dumbledore that they were able to attend Hogwarts and buy their school supplies, and Tom hated it.

The train stopped. "is it time to get off?" Izzy asked. Cy nodded. "Probably. You should wake Tom up. I'm sure he won't want to miss that ruddy boat ride." Cy snorted.

"There's a trick to waking Tom up. He's not a very early riser, or a pleasant one, mind you. He has to have a reason to get up…or he won't." Izzy giggled.

"Tom. Come on wake up." Izzy shook Tom who groaned and tried to push her away. "Come on Tom surely you don't want to leave back to London with the train?" Izzy reasoned.

"Fine." Tom grumpily straightened his pristine Hogwarts uniform. "You see, I told you he had to have a reason." Izzy said as they stepped off of the train.

"First years this way!" a man yelled. "Professor Dumbledore!" Izzy smiled at Dumbledore who lead them to the boats. Tom knew she was putting up an act. He knew that Dumbledore would be hard to fool. But Izzy was sure doing a good job getting on his good side.

"What if we fall off the boats?" Izzy asked as she climbed in with Cygnus and Tom. "You won't. Trust me." Cygnus reassured her.

The boats moved themselves across the lake. It was a magical sight, Hogwarts. In all its magnificent beauty, it was a tall castle perched atop a high cliff. The trio knew they would have a hard time not getting lost in the huge castle.

**Sorry for the kind of awkward parts in the train. I didn't exactly know what to put in there. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! New chapter! XD AND I have some new readers! School's almost over for the year and that means I can write SO much more without having to worry about homework or exams! WOOT! I also only own Izzy and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Move into a single-file line." A shorter professor said to all the first years. "It's almost time for the sorting." In all their nervousness they did as they were told.

The Great Hall was something to behold. If the first years thought that the castle exterior was beautiful on its own they had no idea what they were in for when they entered the Great Hall.

Hundreds of candles lit, floated beneath a cloudless nighttime sky. It was too…perfect. It all had a certain romance about it.

Astounded, the first years gawked at everything. Four long tables with thousands of students in black sat with platters, empty.

About five names were called before Isabella's. "Cygnus Black." A professor called. Cy stepped up to a stool with a withered, old black hat. After a few minutes the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" the table to the far left cheered. "Isabella Black." Izzy was next.

Nervous, Izzy approached the stool, sat down and felt the old hat being placed on her head. _I see, you are very cunning…very deceptive, you hung a pet rabbit? _that hat was thinking inside her head. _Dennis deserved it. _Izzy thought. _I think this is a fairly easy decision. _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. The table to the far right from the stool Izzy was sitting on exploded with cheers. Izzy joined her brother, and later Tom joined them in Slytherin.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" a smooth voice asked from behind Izzy. Tom scooted a little closer to Izzy. "Uh sure." Izzy sighed. Cy was sitting on the other side of Tom who was glued to Izzy's side.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy." The boy had neatly combed blond hair with pasty white skin. Izzy didn't respond. Abraxas seemed like one of those arrogant gits they always seemed to be running into. Izzy felt a tap on her shoulder. "I wasn't done talking to you." Abraxas sneered. "I'm sorry, but has your mother ever told you that it is rude to interrupt people?" Izzy smiled.

Tom was smiling along with Cy. Abraxas wasn't good company even though his family was a prominent pureblood family. Izzy shouldn't get involved with Abraxas. In his mind women were things. They were only good for housewives and nothing else. Once they've provided an heir to their fortune Malfoy wives were generally forgotten.

"Slytherins follow me." An older boy in Slytherin robes called to them. "Where do you suppose we stay?" Izzy asked. "I was told our rooms are in the dungeons." Cy said as they traveled down a long flight of stairs.

"Dungeons?" Izzy shook. "It can't be any worse than that bloody orphanage, Izzy." Tom whispered. "No, it can't." Izzy smiled.

All the first year Slytherins stood in awe in their common room. "It's so…" Izzy started. "Green?" Cy chuckled. "I suppose so…I was going to say dark. But yes, it is quite green." Izzy smiled.

"This is our common room. Boys dormitories are to the left, girls to the right." The prefect left them to talk and do as they pleased.

"Bella, Abraxas isn't the kind of guy you want to hang about. I think he fancies you." Cy said. Tom, Cy and Izzy were sitting at a table on the other end of the common room. "Don't worry, Cy I don't have even the slightest idea as to why he keeps trying to talk to me. I think I've been hinting that I _really _don't want to talk to him." Izzy smirked. "I would say more than hinting, Izzy." Tom grinned.

No sooner than the second semester of school, Tom had a small, insignificant group of followers. They weren't up to very much other than scheming. Tom sometimes sent Izzy to the library since she was able to get access to the restricted section easily. She helped Professor Merry-thought with finding information that the professor needed in order to plan certain lessons and such. Izzy could get the information she needed; she could even sneak a book out every now and then.

Professor Merry-thought didn't think it would do any harm for the girl to read some of the restricted books. After all she did seem like a good girl. Even if she was in Slytherin. She was polite and it was beyond the professor's thinking that Izzy would even go as far as to hurt a fly. She didn't understand why she wasn't in Ravenclaw. After all, she had such a thirst for knowledge. How wrong Professor Merry-thought was…

Through the restricted section Tom learned about the unforgivable curses. Tom and Izzy were able to master them but Izzy had some trouble with imperio she could do the others easily. They practiced on bugs, and then went to larger animals such as rabbits and large rats. They even tortured and killed a few cats. Maybe later they would make the other members of Tom's exclusive group aware of these potentially useful curses.

"We are having a meeting tonight. Spread the word." Tom said to Cy. Izzy didn't usually go to the meetings. When she did she didn't really watch the torture. She had homework to do and besides that the torture bored her.

Izzy didn't like to see Cy tortured. She knew she couldn't do much about it. Tom's temperament was usually very bad when he used crucio on any of his followers. Izzy didn't know what crucio felt like and she didn't figure she would cross Tom and learn what horrible agony lay behind that door. What was worse they had used Muffliato on the room and used several assorted wards to keep anybody not welcome out and so the screams couldn't be heard by anybody outside. Tom could be torturing a first year Hufflepuff and nobody would know.

First year and second year went through in a hazy blur. Everything was so easy. Nobody in Tom's group was challenged. Especially not Tom, Cy, or Izzy since they were the select few with all the information that the less trusted members were oblivious to.

They were in their third year now. Tom was already a favorite of Professor Slughorn's. Izzy was a favorite of Professor Merry-thought's as she had been since first year. Keeping the innocent charade together was easy. They only had to feign the innocence they lost around five of six years before that.

"Should I ask Professor Merry-Thought if I can get a pass into the restricted section?" Izzy asked. Tom had been looking up information on the Sorcerer's Stone. They hadn't been able to find much on it in the library.

Tom looked at Izzy through the corner of his eye and nodded. Izzy went through the halls to get to Merry-Thought's classroom.

"Black." Izzy saw Charles Weasely and Benjamin Potter down the hallway. "Bloody Griffyndores." Izzy sighed and turned around. "Weasely, Potter." Izzy spat. "Just where are we going at this fine hour?" Charles asked in a conversational tone.

"Oh, so I suppose my business became yours sometime in the last thirty seconds?" Izzy sneered. "I suppose Dumbledore sent you two _blood traitors _to spy on us Slytherins again?" She smirked and turned to leave.

"You'll pay for that one." Weasely whipped out his wand. Izzy easily blocked the hex. "It's very cowardly of you Griffyndores to hex someone from behind their back." Izzy walked off to Merry-Thought's room.

"How did she see that coming?" Charles asked. "I don't know, and I'm not about to find out. After all isn't she Riddle's girlfriend or something?" Ben said. "I agree, best not meddle with the slimy Slytherins." Charles said as they left.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! It's about time I got off my lazy butt and updated something^^ um…I figured out some stuff so yea I'm trying better to make this fic sound better. I really hope you enjoy!**

It was almost the end of the year. Exams flew by with ease, none of them studied much, only going to the library for information they needed for their 'death eater' meetings. Tom and Izzy couldn't go to the Hogsmeade weekends. They sort of had no guardians unless they counted Mrs. Cole. But she wouldn't sign it as a punishment. Betty was next in line to their torture. They shaved her head and had fun doing it which was why Mrs. Cole wouldn't sign the permission slip for a year. They put a potion on her bald head to keep hair from growing there, ever. Izzy got it from Cy who visited them at the orphanage a lot. Their only regret was that they couldn't use any magic outside of school. Perhaps they would blow up the orphanage…if they could.

After hours of fruitless searching Izzy didn't find anything that she needed in the restricted section. Obviously headmaster Dippet wasn't stupid enough to keep a book on how to make the Sorcerer's stone. Izzy thought there was only one of two ways to find out how to make the stone. Time to meet Tom and the others in the Forbidden Forest. 'Hopefully Malfoy won't be there.' Izzy thought.

"We could ask Nicholas Flamel if he will apprentice either of us. Or we could kill him and steal the stone. Either way will work but the second way will be more suspicious." Izzy told Tom. "So the library had nothing." He sighed. "No. I guess Dippet was smarter than we gave him credit for. Everything about the stone was gone…or it was Dumbledore's doing." Izzy face palmed.

"If we tried to kill him Dumbledore will be suspicious. If we are found out we will go to Azkaban. How do we kill a man who is immortal and make it look like he wasn't murdered."

"That's the thing. It's impossible." Tom leaned against a tree. "Well then it's settled. Unless we find another way to achieve immortality we will have to gain Flamel's trust."

Third year was over. Tom had already proclaimed himself as Lord Voldemort and gained a group of followers larger than before since nobody saw him as a runt anymore. He had proven himself.

He'd decided that Izzy would rule by his side. He knew he shouldn't, but he was starting to develop feelings for Izzy. She would be his Dark Lady, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Ugh, I wish we didn't have to go back. But Cy said he would visit soon." Izzy sighed as they walked through the gate of Wool's Orphanage.

Izzy remembered the first time Cy came to visit. The memory was fresh in her mind, like it happened yesterday. It was a warm summer day. Izzy was wondering when Cy would come visit.

"Tom, Izzy you have a visitor?" Mrs. Cole called them from lunch. Tom and Izzy were twelve. It was after first year. "Could it be Cy?" Izzy asked Tom, excitedly.

And there he was, standing up in front. "Cy!" Izzy squealed. She ran to hug her older brother. "I'm so glad you could come!" Izzy giggled. "I don't live too far." Cy said with a grin plastered to his face.

"Isabella, do you mind introducing me to your friend?" Mrs. Cole asked. Izzy smiled. She was happy, so Tom was happy.

"This is my older brother, Cygnus. He goes to Hogwarts too. He's also in the same house." Mrs. Cole knew little of their school…but that didn't matter…Izzy had a brother?

"B-Brother?" Mrs. Cole asked. Izzy frowned. "Yeah, my parents didn't want me…but they still wanted Cy…so they took me here. But it's okay. My life is better here." Izzy put on her innocent act for Mrs. Cole. Cy looked puzzled. 'Since when did she act so innocent?' Cy thought.

"Oh…" Mrs. Cole left them to their affairs. "Is he new?" a little girl asked. "No," Izzy snarled, "he's my brother. Go back to your dolls little girl."

"So that was just an act?" Cy asked. "Of course. Ever since the things we did before Hogwarts, Mrs. Cole has kept a close eye on us. She's like the Dumbledore of Wool's." Tom sighed.

"What did you do?" Cy asked. Tom glared at him. It wasn't his business what they did.

"Well…let's see…we hung a rabbit on the rafters, oh and we tortured a few orphans for ratting us out for hanging the rabbit. I set a girl's hair on fire…oh and when a teacher…Tom broke his bones and I set him on fire." Izzy counted on her fingers. "What did the teacher do to you?" Cy asked. The dead look came back to their eyes. "He…he did things to Izzy…" Tom said for Izzy with his fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Things? Like Rape?" Cy asked, stunned. "Yes!" Izzy buried her face in Tom's shoulder. Cy didn't need to know what Mr. Burns did to Tom. Izzy knew it was worse for Tom. What Tom went through didn't even compare to what almost happened to Izzy. Izzy knew that he wouldn't want anybody to know. It was their little secret.

He stroked her hair. "She…doesn't like talking about it." Tom said, frowning. "Of course I don't! That man was terrible!" Izzy cried into Tom's shoulder.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Tom asked her. Izzy was brought from her memory back to the present. "Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing." Izzy tried to smile.

**Okay so this was a little filler I guess. I want to get the next chapter up soon and by the way I'm trying to edit the dialogue so it doesn't suck so badly. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, what inspired me not to get lazy about this story were the wonderful reviews I have been getting every 5 seconds. I'm glad that this story is actually being read and reviewed! I will try harder to edit and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I am planning to edit these first few chapters and replace them. It's been suggested a few times and I've decided I should do it since I've got so much time on my hands!**

"So what is the Slug Club like?" Izzy said, trying to start a conversation with Tom. "It's been very tedious . I'm only doing it to get information." He replied, unpacking.

They were not very welcome to come back to Wool's. But it was their only home. Well, it wasn't really a home. They didn't feel like they had a home. Mrs. Cole didn't like them. Izzy overheard her telling the new teacher who taught the other kids not attending Hogwarts that they seemed to get more devious. Mrs. Cole couldn't be more right than she was then.

"You still found nothing in the restricted section?" Tom tried to see if she was lying. He couldn't have Izzy lying to him. After all she was the only person he "trusted" at this point.

"No, I'm sorry. I think Dumbledore put Dippet up to it. Dippet has his head stuck in the clouds. He wouldn't notice if a hippogriff landed in his office with a fully-grown mandrake riding on its back." Izzy laughed.

"Of course, if there did happen to be any books there, then Dumbledore must have removed them…that old codger is sharper than I thought." Tom remarked.

"In the Daily Prophet the other day, I read that Grindlewald was planning to try and invade England." Izzy informed Tom, who frowned. It wasn't that he was afraid of Grindlewald, but he was a nuisance. Always stealing Tom's thunder; he was competition more than anything.

"Dumbledore seems to be afraid of him. I wouldn't know why…Dumbledore is the head of Gryffindor; shouldn't he be brave and willing to die for his beloved mudbloods?" Izzy sighed. "If by chance Dumbledore ends up dying, if Grindlewald does invade. He will have met his match." Tom smirked.

"Of course, he's no match for you, Tom. You are the best Dark Lord this world has ever seen." Izzy said with a grin. Well he was, wasn't he? Nobody could match him. If Dumbledore could defeat Tom wouldn't he have already tried? "Dumbledore's a cowardly lion." Izzy laughed.

"He is." Tom agreed. "Tom, are you still afraid that I'm going to leave you?" Izzy asked after a while. Tom stared down into the disgusting gruel they were eating. "What do you think, Izzy?" Tom asked. "I…don't know." Izzy said, a little timidly.

Mrs. Cole didn't let Izzy and Tom go to the beach anymore. She thought they were creepy, and she made it known. The new teacher that taught at the orphanage often gave them curious looks.

Tom would pull Izzy closer to him, too close. And glare at the teacher. Tom would sometimes even growl at him. Of course it was a him. It was widely known in England that women couldn't do much of anything. 'Mrs. Cole must have hired another pervert from the street again because she was so desperate to find a teacher.' Izzy thought.

One such day Tom and Izzy were walking down the hallway up to Tom's room. The floor where the schoolroom was, was unfortunately on their way up to their rooms.

That man, the teacher kept eyeing Izzy. It really began to bother them. 'What is up with Mrs. Cole and hiring teachers who molest children…?' Izzy thought while they walked up the stairs.

Tom and Izzy walked by the classroom. Class wasn't in session therefore the teacher was free to ogle at Izzy as he pleased. Not that class being in session ever stopped him.

Tom stopped in front of the teacher. "Sir, might I inquire as to why you keep eyeing my girl like a piece of meat every time we pass your God-forsaken classroom?" Tom asked.

The teacher looked a little taken aback. "Meat…no, more like a toy." The teacher said, slyly. Izzy's mouth hung open. Then, she said something that both, she and Tom never thought she would ever say. It pleased Tom very much to hear this, to say the least.

"I am not a toy for your amusement. Furthermore, both my heart and soul belong to Tom." Izzy said with dignity. Tom tried, successfully to hide his utter shock towards Izzy's basic claim to love him.

"You heard her. Now," Tom said smirking, "if you ever lay a single hand on her. You will end up like the last man who tried to hurt my Izzy." Izzy began to smirk too.

The teacher looked puzzled. "What exactly happened to him?" he asked. "I took care of him." Tom smiled, innocently up at him.

The teacher backed off. He knew that Tom was dangerous. Mrs. Cole had told him so. He never knew that those threats weren't empty. No, Tom would kill him. And he would get away with it, easily. Tom had killed before and he would do it again. Especially for Izzy.

"And if you aren't around to help your little girl?" he asked. "I can take care of myself well enough to handle the likes of you, should Tom not be around," Izzy smirked, "after all, Tom wasn't the only one who…took care of Mr. Burns." Tom grinned over at Izzy.

'These children, they talk and act so innocently…yet it is plain that their threats are not empty. Especially Tom…' the teacher thought.

"Sir, if we are done here I do believe that Izzy and I have some reading to catch up on." Tom said, taking Izzy's arm and guiding her away.

They had already gotten their textbooks for the next year and they were reading them ahead of time just to be prepared. It was obvious that neither of them could concentrate. They had said things that would either strengthen or break their already strong relationship.

"Tom?" Izzy asked, in a quiet voice. "Yes, Izzy I meant it." Tom said, in a much stronger, more silky voice than Izzy could muster. "y-you did?" Izzy asked. "Did you not?" Tom asked, closing his book and acting casual, as though they were not having an important conversation that was essential to Tom's plan.

After a while Izzy said, "I did," just barely above a whisper. Tom smirked as he looked over at her. "Do I sense a hint of hesitance?" he asked. Izzy sighed. "No…I'm just… why would you want someone like me when you can have any girl you desire. Haven't you seen the way Olive Hornby looks at you? She's got it bad for you, Tom. And of course she's much prettier than me-"

"No." Izzy was cut off. Tom looked a little irritated. He knew that the two of them could list a thousand reasons that Tom should not have feelings for her. Lord Voldemort was at the top of the list.

"No. I want you." Tom said with a possessive ring to his usually silky voice. "But, why?" Izzy asked. "Why," Tom sounded a little dejected but came back strong, "because you were the only one who befriended the likes of me. Because you, are the only one who truly accepts who I am. Because, you are the most beautiful. You know that whore Olive can't compete with my Izzy." Tom said, gently as he cupped her cheek.

"Then, if you are certain Tom. I will say it again," Izzy looked him in the eyes and said the words that would bind her to Tom forever, "I, Isabella Marie Black belong to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Body and soul. Forever."

Tom closed his eyes. Izzy was his. Nobody else's. She was his Dark Lady and she would _never _leave him. She promised. "Are you still afraid that I will leave you, Tom?" Izzy asked. "I will always be." He said with a slightly shaky voice.

"You shouldn't be." Izzy said after a while. "Oh and why is that?" Tom asked. Izzy hugged him. The feeling was pleasant to Tom. Of course Lord Voldemort shouldn't have feelings like this. But she was his Dark Lady; surely he was allowed to receive a hug from his Dark Lady.

"Because, I promised I wouldn't leave you. Do I look like the kind of person who would break their promise?" Izzy joked. Tom smiled and returned her embrace wholeheartedly.

**Forgotten disclaimer: I only own Izzy. Nothing else, sadly. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! Im SOOOOOOO sorry about the ridiculously long wait! But since school just started back up things got hectic, that's high school for you though. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't present too much malice towards my procrastinating tendencies! LOVE YOU! XD**

From then on, Tom was more possessive of Izzy. But it was okay with her as long as he didn't go overboard. That teacher didn't give Izzy the time of day anymore which set both of them at ease. They were on the verge of 'talking' to Mrs. Cole which they didn't want to do to preserve their façade of innocence in front of most of the public of England.

It was almost time for school again. Summer break had taken such a long time. Tom and Izzy counted down the days until they would leave back to Hogwarts and resume their plan. Their plan to be the most feared duo in the whole wizarding world.

"Today is the day!" Izzy squealed, excited to leave. She stayed up all night, and she wasn't even tired. But Tom knew that she would pass out once they got on the train, most likely clinging to Tom. Not that it bothered him; he actually kind of liked it.

Cy was to meet them outside platform 9 ¾ twenty minutes before the train leaves station. This went according to plan.

Izzy found herself snarling at Olive Hornby's pathetic attempts to gain Tom's interest. Izzy knew Tom wasn't interested in Olive. She was pathetic and weak and would never be of use to him.

Before long they were settled in their usual compartment. Eleanor was curled on Izzy's lap, purring. Izzy's eyes were drooping and before long, as Tom had predicted she was asleep with her head resting on Tom's shoulder as if he posed no threat to the world whatsoever.

Cy smiled inwardly. He wished that Izzy could live back at their house. He didn't tell his parents that Izzy attended Hogwarts with him, it would be disastrous.

'Tom looks so much less threatening when Izzy is by his side.' Cy thought watching Tom read a book while Izzy slumbered to his left.

Cy hadn't fully known how dangerous that Tom could be. Tom was aggressive, placing on an innocent façade whenever any professor suspects him. He could easily make anything he did seem like it was another's fault. He could manipulate a person so easily into doing anything he wanted. Tom wasn't a person he would generally want his sister involved with. But the way Tom looked at her, the way he was so kind to her. Cy knew that Tom would never hurt her on purpose.

It was getting dark, so the train ride was almost over. The scenery that passed by them no longer intrigued them like the little first years, setting their eyes as wide as galleons on every sight of the trip. They no longer admired the absolute magnificence that was Hogwarts; a sight seen, and lived in far too much to be appreciated, the gigantic castle with many turrets and towers standing high above the puny students and teachers.

Hogwarts was a beauty, perched atop a rocky cliff, descending into the ocean wild and untamed throwing rough waves to the cliff as if they were trying to make their way up into the castle somehow. As if the ocean also wanted to learn the secrets of magic, too.

"Izzy, time to go, we're here." Tom gently nudged Izzy into consciousness. She rubbed her eyes and put Ella in her cage.

If was fifth year and Tom and Izzy were happy to be back in Hogwarts. The teachers there didn't try to make a pass at Izzy, but Abraxas Malfoy was constantly trying. What was worse was the Abraxas was also manipulated into being a death eater as well as Cy.

Death eaters were Tom's crew. They did all his work for him. Tom was very cruel to his group of followers. Whenever meetings were held Izzy would sit on the couch, bored, reading a book. Although when Cy was punished, for anything Izzy would have to restrain herself. She hoped Tom couldn't sense that weakness within her.

"Who is that?" Izzy asked, seeing a…well she wasn't sure what it was. She was sure it was human but it was large…and hairy. "Is that a teacher?" Cy asked. Tom smirked.

Rubeus Hagrid had been at Hogwarts for a few years as well. He was a third year this year. Hagrid was different from all the other witches and wizards attending Hogwarts. He was half giant and favored by Dumbledore.

"I'm sure he's another of Dumbledore's spies." Izzy sneered. "We shall find out soon, wont we then?" Tom said with a smirk plastered onto his face which was enhanced by his unusually silky voice.

"Hey, watch it you slimy gits!" the trio looked over to where Charles Weasely and Benjamin Potter were snarling at them. "No, you watch it Potter. As for you, Weasely are those hand-me-down books, from your grandmother?" Tom asked with a smirk.

The Weasely's were very poor and often had more children than they could afford which meant that they often used hand-me-down everything from robes to pets to books. And to top it all off, they were blood traitors as well.

As for Potter, he was just an outright git. He didn't like the Slytherins and he didn't like Tom, or Izzy. Ben Potter had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. As Tom came to find out, those traits ran in the family. He was also very courageous, which would also run in the family.

None of the other houses understood things the way that the Slytherins did. If things went the way Tom wanted to, there could be a world where everybody was magical. The wizards and witches wouldn't have to hide anymore. But, none of the other houses supported the pureblood supremacy created in the Slytherin house.

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So umm, I started to write some more, here's another chapter to keep you all hungry for more!**

"Potter and Weasely better stay in their place if they know what's good for 'em." Abraxas boasted while they were sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Tom said nothing to this. Abraxas was full of himself and would soon learn his place. He was not so high and mighty that he could not be shot down to where he belonged, pureblood or not Abraxas was a fool to think that he was an equal with Tom Riddle, much less Lord Voldemort.

Headmaster Dippet talked about a bunch of irrelevant things and sat down. That man was loony. The Slytherins weren't exactly sure just how he became the next headmaster. "Maybe he taught Divination." Izzy joked. "No, muggle studies." Cy laughed with her. Tom had to agree, that man wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Meeting tonight. Spread the word." Tom said to Cy who nodded. As the Slytherins were walking down the hallway Izzy said, "I think I'm going to go to the library." Izzy departed with them and went on her way to the library.

Midway through reading in the restricted section due to Professor Merry-Thought's note she found something while tracing back through the family lines of the Founders since she was bored and didn't want to go back into the Room of Requirement. The screaming really gave her a headache.

'Merope Gaunt? Didn't Tom say that was his mother that died while giving birth? Tom's a descendant of Slytherin?' Izzy wrote down what she found and rushed off to the Room of Requirement where they were currently having a meeting.

Izzy entered as quietly as she could with all her excitement contained. Izzy was like the researcher for all Tom's plans. She found out all about everything they needed to know through the library. The best part was that some of the things that weren't in the restricted section had valuable information. It was just that nobody knew that what they found could be of any use to a group of fifth years. They just didn't count on Izzy's keen eyes picking apart every book in the library.

"Tom!" Izzy said, breathing hard. Running halfway across Hogwarts in less than 5 minutes was quite a feat for anyone but Izzy couldn't get this information to Tom fast enough. She knew that he would be happy with what he was about to learn.

"What is it, Izzy?" Tom asked through gritted teeth. It was well known that Tom Riddle did not like to be interrupted. If anyone other than Izzy had burst through the door like that and stopped Lord Voldemort halfway through a sentence…they would be in for it.

"I…found…important…library…" was all that she could get out. Or it was all that anybody caught, Izzy was so out of breath what she said was so hard to make out. "All I got out of that was 'I found important library.'" Crabbe said. "Really? I only caught 'I found'" Goyle replied. "That's because you're too thick to understand words with more than one syllable." Abraxas sighed. "What?" Goyle asked. "I rest my case." Abraxas continued. They didn't notice that Tom was absorbed in another conversation which had muffliato cast around the two, which was probably why they weren't in extreme agony at that moment. The dark lord wasn't there to punish them.

"What did you find?" Tom asked. "Merope…Slytherin…ancestor." Izzy coughed a few times. "Okay, that's better. I was reading through a book about the founders' family line published only a few years before 1926. It appears that Merope Gaunt, if I remember correctly you did say that was your mother?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, she was. Get to the point." Tom said, getting impatient. "Merope Gaunt is directly descended from Salazar Slytherin." Izzy said. Tom's surprise was evident on his face. This was the first time in a long time that Tom Riddle showed surprise. Anger was a more prominent feature to grace his handsome face then.

"You are sure?" Tom asked. "As sure as my name is Isabella Marie Black." Izzy said with certainty. At that moment Tom's trust issue with Izzy was resolved. But his abandonment issue had yet to abate.

He pulled Izzy into a hug. Something Tom would never have done in a room full of followers. "I've got more for you later." Tom whispered in her ear before he let her go. Abraxas was fuming while everybody else was trying not to either laugh or smile.

Izzy was a little nervous about what Tom said. Even though Izzy really, really liked Tom she was afraid because of all those times that teachers and other men have tried to take advantage of her. Secretly, when Tom said what he said it made Izzy's stomach which was already full to burst with butterflies do flips and shoot up into her throat.

Tom knew that he would have Izzy as his Dark Lady one way or another and knowing that she returned his feelings helped his confidence on this.

"It appears that what I thought is true," Tom announced to his group of followers, "being the Heir of Slytherin I will be able to open the chamber of secrets." Tom was very satisfied. He had just gained more power and as a result he would be feared more by his followers. But it wouldn't stop there. Every muggleborn attending Hogwarts would quiver at just the mention of his name.

Tom wanted to know more about his ancestry. He had no idea who his father was. He would have to look farther into his mother's family in order to find out whether or not he was pureblooded or halfblooded since it was certain that he was at least half blood.

"This Saturday night we shall open the chamber of secrets," Tom exclaimed then turned to Izzy, "you are to meet me in the library every day after classes are over." He said. "Of course." Izzy smiled in return.

"Time for patrol I suppose." Izzy sighed as everybody left. "I didn't say you could go yet." Tom said to Izzy who was currently at the door. "I apologize." Izzy sheepishly replied as she turned back around.

"I told you I had more for you." Tom said with a silky voice. "What if the Head Boy and Girl found out we skipped?" Izzy asked. "They won't." Tom's eyes darkened as he closed in on her.

Izzy couldn't say anything before his lips were on hers. He kissed her so fiercely that it almost hurt. Before Izzy knew it she had responded. She was a little surprised to say the least.

Tom's arms wrapped around her and she knew she was safe. As long as she was with him, nothing could hurt her.

When they finally parted Tom's firm embrace didn't loosen any and Izzy rested her head on his chest. "That was my first kiss." Izzy whispered as she clutched onto Tom's jacket. Of course Tom wouldn't admit that he had actually saved that kiss especially for his Dark Lady, but nonetheless he was very pleased that he was the one who gave her first kiss.

"Izzy…would you allow me to…court you?" Tom asked, almost uncertain with his request. Izzy looked up at Tom with a smile. "I thought you would never ask."

'She said yes, she's mine…' Tom thought with a hint of astonishment. "Tom?" she asked after a while. "hm?" was his response. "Could you…kiss me…again?"

This time the kiss was softer, but with the same hunger they experienced earlier. Tom pushed her up against the wall and pinned her there.

Izzy couldn't think. Even if she could, she was sure her thoughts would be full of Tom and nothing else.

It was nearing eleven by the time Tom and Izzy left the room of requirement to patrol the many hallways of Hogwarts.

**REVIEW! OR I SHALL CALL UPON THE BASILISK IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! And I will set it on you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Because I'm home alone, on a Saturday night and scared… **

Too much had been left unsaid by the two. Somehow without saying anything it was understood that they both stuck together, a duo. Tom was the nefarious leader and Izzy, the enthusiastic second in command. Together, they knew they could control more than petty organized crime, per se. they could control both the muggle and wizarding worlds with an iron fist.

Late night shifts were entrusted to those who were notoriously honest and would get their jobs done. Most ravenclaws spent their time studying instead of prowling the supposedly empty halls. Hufflepuffs, too scared to travel in groups of less than three hardly went anywhere where a late night partygoer may have been hiding. The Gryffindores held little to no respect for authority and thus they spent their shifts playing wizard chess.

Slytherin students were known to be the only kind of kids who couldn't stand to see a student go unpunished for their misbehavior.

The moon, fell and the sun rose the bring light unto another magical day. An ominous air fell upon the school with an obscure meaning behind such an atmosphere. However, while all the other houses wondered why they all felt so uneasy the Slytherin children had plans to put into action. An action that would forever change the future, and cause the near destruction of the wizarding world. Men will fall the victims of vicious scandals, women, the victims of scandalous men from the very deepest bowels of Knockturn Alley.

"Oh what a glorious day to wreak havoc upon the general population!" excitement flowed through the very veins of Izzy and rocked her to the very core of her being. "mass destruction!"

To anybody in the House of Slytherin, that Saturday held more excitement than playing a nice relaxing game of mangle the Hufflepuff. Though the sky, cloudy and desolate to everybody else it seemed as though this atmosphere lightened the moods of each of the Slytherins as they cheerfully ate breakfast.

"Think the Slimy Slytherins have something planned?" Benjamin asked his cohort, Charles Weasely. "Probably just excited bout that quidditch match later on." It seemed that many of the Griffyndores were adept at talking with their mouths full as well as failing potions class.

The quidditch match was only a cover up. Several Slytherins were to stay at said game to avoid suspicions by any of the professors. Only Tom and Izzy would be actually going into the Chamber. Cy would be the nonchalant lookout posted at the corner down the hall from the bathroom. He was to busy himself with any task he deemed worth his time.

Plans always worked out when Tom planned them. They ran as smoothly as Three Broomsticks' Butterbeer did down your throat. Cy looked as nonchalant as Tom expected he would, perched upon an ancient and worn chink in the wall. It must have been from an ogre some time back.

Inside the girls bathroom on the third floor held the entrance to the revered Chamber of Secrets. The notorious Secret? Nobody knew. Rumors held the tale of a large beast said to kill all who look into its eyes. The only man to know about this Secret must have been Salazar Slytherin himself. He built it, especially for his heir: the one to rid the world that rightfully belonged to everything magical of mudbloods.

Within a sink, the only sink that didn't work within the bathroom was the entrance to the Chamber. However, there was a second test to enter the Chamber. Those who open it must speak parseltongue.

Upon the opening of the ancient Chamber, the monster revealed itself. "You will not look her in the eye." Tom commanded. It didn't. Tom must have truly been the Heir of Slytherin.

Suddenly a stall door opened and out came a young Ravenclaw girl. She dropped to the floor before she could even scream. Izzy couldn't keep herself from laughing. "A mudblood died! We did it!"

"We'll need a cover story." Tom said thoughtfully. "What about that third year… umm… Horrid?" She laughed. "Hagrid." Cy sighed. "so somebody died…"

Tom turned to face Cy. "you were to _assure_ us that there was _nobody_ in _any _of those stalls!" his anger was visible and nearly palpable in the air.

Nobody could hear Cy's screams over the early summer storm. Izzy turned her head so as not to see his crumpled form on the bathroom floor. Pain wracked through his very being. This is what the crucio curse was meant to do, torture. That was exactly the kind of punishment Tom wanted to inflict on any of his followers who did wrong, intentionally or not. They would all learn not to cross him.

No evil could be done by Tom in Izzy's opinion. Tom was important to her. She had a hard time believing that Tom was evil. No matter what he did. She would always be on his side, forever.

The school after that was in chaos. A child had been killed there, in the safest place known to the wizarding world. The school was threatened by the possibility of permanently shutting down. If Hogwarts wasn't safe, then nowhere was. That's the way it was from then on.

**Ok once again a kind of short chapter. So I've gotten a few questions on whether or not this story will contain a lemon. So here's a threat, I wont put another chapter up until I get some replies! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! MWAHAHAHA! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys, you voted and I have come to the conclusion that you all want a lemon! Warning: I haven't written many lemons but I will try my best for you guys! Review! **

Summer was upon the two, who had stayed at Hogwarts to catch the culprit of the killing of Myrtle. They had said that they were progressing far enough to find the perpetrator before school was back in session in September.

They were coming to a conclusion. They would blame Hagrid, the would be fourth year half giant. He would makea wonderful scapegoat for the mishap.

"I wonder what the headmaster will do to him." Izzy said lying in front of the common room fireplace. "Maybe he'll have detentions… or be suspended… or better yet! Expelled!" she sat up and smiled at Tom, who sighed. "It's not quite that easy, Izzy. We have to find evidence!" Izzy thought about this for a while and replied, "what about that acromantula he keeps as a pet?"

He looked over at her and smirked. It seemed by the summer of sixth year things had changed drastically between the duo. It had taken nearly a decade to achieve this type of relationship between the two.

**Start lemon **Tom beckoned Izzy over to him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. As she straddled him her skirt rode up her legs revealing her black lingerie underneath. His smirk widened to a full grin as he claimed her lips. He carried her into the boys' dormitory.

Once the door shut their passion exploded. They kissed hungrily. Tom began to take off her shirt, his fingers fumbling on the buttons. She nervously took his shirt off, ripping off a few buttons in process.

His pants became uncomfortably tight by the time she was down to her underwear. Her eyes widened at the sight of his throbbing member. She looked up at him hopefully before she knelt down and took it into her mouth.

His cries of pleasure echoed through the empty room. Izzy had wondered how something like that could have caused Tom so have so much pleasure. His fingers knotted in her long brown hair as she took him fully into her mouth.

She became aware of the warmth that had traveled down to her nether lips. It felt torturously good to both of them. Tom began to convulse as a warm salty substance filled her mouth. She swallowed.

Panting, he threw her onto his bed and spread her legs. She trusted him. But she wasn't ready for what pain she would feel the second he swiftly entered her. She arched her back and cried out with tears in her eyes.

"It hurts…" but it felt so good at the same time. The mixture eventually gave way to a pleasure beyond what she had ever felt. He thrust into her and she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Soon the room was filled with their sounds of passion the pleasure. "I'm close!" Izzy said. As soon as those words were out of her mouth he stopped and smirked. "Beg."

She whimpered, "Do I have to?"

"Do you want release?" she looked away. "Please…"

"Please what?" she began to squirm. "Please Tom I want it!"

"What do you want?" She glared at him. "Thrust your dick into me until I beg you to stop! Please!" with a smirk he continued. It only took a few minutes before she came with a cry. He soon collapsed onto her, panting.

"So I guess that was sex," Izzy said. "It was amazing." Tom almost seemed like a boy in Honeyduke's. She had missed that side of him. The side that was nearly innocent. Long ago that was a look that she would often get from him. But now he was angry more often than not.

They fell asleep together once more. In the morning they would accuse Hagrid of being the perpetrator. They had the perfect story for the headmaster. "It attacked me!" Izzy shouted at Headmaster Dippet. "What?"

"Are you daft? That acromantula!" all the while Tom was making sure that Hagrid would be caught with it. Hagrid was expelled but then hired as games keeper. They were in the clear, and Tom received a plaque for assisting the school.

"I hear that Hagrid has a rare snake he can't keep," Izzy said the last week before school started. She then devised a plan to acquire said snake.

"You know," Izzy said with a smile, "I don't think it was you." Hagrid, she learned was too trusting for his own good. He'd give her the snake if he thought she was his friend. "You really think so?"

"Yes, actually I do," she said. "Well, I have this snake and I can't keep the little one. Would ya take her for me?"

"I would love to." The snake slithered up her leg. "I should go find a place for her then, thanks." Izzy wanted to throw up; she was actually decent to a Gryffindore. It was disgusting. "I have her! Take her so I can throw up!" She gave the snake to Tom who gave her a quizzical look.

"You wanted her for a horcrux right?" he quickly shushed her. "Do not speak too loud!" she sighed and pet the snake. "I suppose somewhere in our family lines we must be distant family members…" the thought was slightly repulsive. "What do you mean?"

"We can both talk to her, haven't you noticed or have you been too bent on ruling the world?" She smiled. "You can be a slight nuisance at times." He said as he took a sip of coffee. "Yes, I know," she smiled.

"Tom… the other night… did it mean anything to you?" He looked up from the morning's Daily Prophet. "What do you mean?"

"Does it… change anything between us? Was I just a one night stand?" Anger flashed in his eyes. "It meant everything to me! How can you doubt that?"

She was shaken. "I don't know…" He tightly grabbed her by the arm making her wince and he kissed her. "No one is to touch you but Me." With that she nodded.

Tom was awarded the title of the prestigious Head Boy. In a close race Izzy had won the Title of Head Girl against Minerva McGonagall who had wanted the spot more than anything ever. She would still be apprenticed under Albus Dumbledore.

Cy had arrived on time to hear the agenda for that year. They were to find out how to make a horcrux. They needed one to live forever. Izzy was buried chin deep in books in the Restricted Section looking for anything on a horcrux. It occurred to her that the potions master, Professor Slughorn may know how. With Tom's charm they would no doubt have their answer.

Tom pulled Cy aside after the meeting. "I have been saving up for quite some time…" he held up a golden ring with a black pyramid-shaped stone. Cy's eyes widened. "You intend to marry Bella?"

**So that's it for now! Still got LOTS more for you guys! I don't own anything except Izzy simply because I don't have the imaginary magic that JK Rowling does! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You give me review me love you long time! So from what I read you guys liked the last chapter. Im glad you guys weren't upset I left you with a sort of cliffhanger XP sorry about the wait. I've been fighting a Trojan on my computer. It took me forever to get rid of. It seems the protection I have doesn't protect against malware for some reason.**

The Slug Club was a prestigious club which usually only accepted Slytherin boys. The leader of said club was none other than the potions master and the head of the Slytherin house, Professor Slughorn.

Tom was Slughorn's most prized jewel. Their biweekly meetings after the day's classes were over were often tedious. They were especially boring to Tom who occupied his mind with things he could be doing rather than sitting in a dark room with a bunch of ignoramus children. He needed the courage to ask Izzy the question.

It seemed he could never find the perfect time. When his opportunity arose he couldn't get the voice to ask. He'd ran through what he'd say a thousand times over even though it was only the second week of school.

He would get down on one knee. Tell her he loved her, that she meant everything and more to him. He would say that he would be the happiest man in the entire world, wizarding or muggle if she would honor him by allowing him to take her hand in marriage.

While Tom was busy being nervous while trying to put the last part of his plan to become immortal into effect Izzy was in the library. She'd read nearly every book in there by then, though she felt that she could never get all the information she craved. Nagini slithered up her arm. "Hello, Nagini."

Izzy was conflicted with the thought that she and Tom could have been very distant relatives. She could understand parseltongue though she couldn't speak it herself. She was very disturbed by this thought. She wasn't sure that she could try to see Tom in a different way if they were somehow related. But on the other hand everybody was related somehow. Until she knew for sure she decided to just push the issue out of her mind.

Cygnus sat opposite Tom in the potions room. "Sir, I've heard that Professor Merrythought is retiring this year." The conversation seemed innocent enough. Through Professor Merrythought Izzy got access to anything and everything she needed. They only needed to know if she planned to retire before their last year at Hogwarts was over. "Oh Tom, even if I did know I couldn't tell you." Slughorn laughed heartily.

Soon the room had cleared leaving only Tom and Slughorn. "I was in the library the other night, in the restricted section… and I read something odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called as I understand it, a horcrux."

"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn said, aghast. "A horcrux. I came about the term while reading and I don't fully understand it."

"I don't know what you're reading, Tom but this is dark stuff, very dark stuff."

"Which is… why I came to you." Slughorn hesitated for a while before he proceeded to give Tom the information that would undoubtedly engender the end of the muggle world as they knew it. "A horcrux is an object which a person has concealed a part of their soul."

"But I don't understand how that works," Tom advanced on the man, seeming less and less innocent with every step he took towards the potions master. "To take one's soul and hide it. By doing so you are protected should you be attacked instead of being destroyed-"

"Protected?" curiosity peaked in his voice. He was so close to his answer. "Part of your soul that is hidden lives on. In other words you cannot die."

Tom turned to the fireplace and gazed into the blazing flames. He played with the ring he assumed he would soon place upon Izzy's finger as he said, "And how does one split his soul?"

"You already know the answer to that, Tom."

"Murder…" his voice was cold and calculating as though he was already planning who he would kill, how he would do it and the way he would get away with it. "Yes… killing rips the soul apart. It's a violation against nature."

"Can you only split the soul once… for instance, seven?" he absentmindedly rubbed the ring on his finger. "Seven?" exclaimed Slughorn, "Merlin's beard, Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces… this is all hypothetical isn't it, Tom? Or academic?"

Tom turned around with a reassuring Slytherin-like smirk. "Of course, Sir. It'll be our little secret." It seemed in that moment Slughorn realized that something was wrong there. His naïve smile was wiped off his face. This moment would cause this man grief for the rest of his pathetic life.

Tom eagerly hustled to the library where inevitably, Izzy was. "Come," was all he said. Izzy knew something important had happened. Tom was never one to speak only a few short words to her. 'Well its either that or he wants sex.' The thought made her blush.

They made their way into their common room, clad in green in honor of the first ever two Slytherin Head Boy and Girl. "I've done it!"

"Done what?" She asked, baffled. "I've discovered how to become immortal! We can be together forever!" Tom was excited beyond anything Izzy had ever seen. "How do we do it?"

"Murder." The thought didn't sound morbid by any means to the two. Whoever perished due to them were either in their way to immortality or were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Where will we go after this?"

"We'll climb our way into infamy. In time we will be the most feared in the entire world."

"Do you think we can do it, Tom?" Izzy asked before Tom swept her into his arms. "I know for a fact that we can."

**Okidoki, its like four AM and I haven't been to sleep yet. It's a good thing I'm an insomniac :P please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not going to give you guys any excuses for not uploading sooner. I only own Izzy because I simply don't have the magical genius that J.K. Rowling possesses. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I LOVE YOU SOLAR SYSTEM!**

The Death Eaters gathered in the Forbidden Forest that night. "It's no longer safe to open the Chamber," stated Tom. Izzy stood there beside him, eyeing each of the Death Eaters as though there weren't many that could be trusted there. Several of them had run back to Dumbledore after Myrtle was found dead. They had all been dealt with.

The light of the lumos maxima shone incandescently in the center of their clearing where the low-lying fog was scarce enough to see the trees around them.

By the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts all creatures residing in the forest had stayed away from that clearing as though it were cursed.

"I have seen many of you have left me," he said with a smirk, "and some of you have returned, crawling back to me on your knees! This sort of betrayal will not be tolerated!"

A few of the cloaked figures fidgeted nervously. "Goyle. Come forward. Now." Said man hesitantly stepped from the ranks of the many Death Eaters.

"On your knees." He then cast crucio. Flocks of birds fled the forest as his screams echoed throughout. It seemed forever that he was under the curse.

Izzy smirked. She found that she enjoyed the pain of others. She glanced at Cy and realized he didn't feel the same way. 'He doesn't belong in this world Tom and I have made for us,' she thought to herself.

She glanced at Tom's smirking face and smiled at him. She presumed that Cy, not growing up in Wool's, didn't experience any of the horrors that she and Tom witnessed.

"Tom, may I punish one of them?" Izzy took out her wand. "I've been practicing this new dark spell I found, Sectumsempra!" Crabbe fell down with a pig-like squeal that could only be described as one of pure agony. She began to laugh at her work. "It worked!" she smiled when she saw the blood gushing from Crabbe's chest.

Later that night they healed Crabbe after he had passed out from the pain. Izzy wasn't at all tired by the time they got back to the Head's common room. The two sat in the common room that night, Tom reading the Daily Prophet and Izzy sipping hot tea. Every now and then she would turn her head so that she could see Tom out of the corner of her eye. This did not go unnoticed by Tom.

She closed her book softly and put it on the end table that sat between the two. After stretching briefly and kissing Tom she went up into her dorm room to sleep. "Ella?" she called for her pet cat who greeted her with a meow. "Hey," she pet Ella.

Meanwhile Tom was devising another plan. He decided he would ask Izzy to marry him at the graduation ball for the seventh years. He yearned for the day that she was truly his. She could be no one else's.

"One day I'll actually get to kiss Tom in public," she smiled, "wouldn't that be nice, Ella? And we'll leave Wool's for somewhere nicer. And we'd live forever together." Ella purred softly and nuzzled Izzy's shoulder before lying down next to her.

Izzy lay awake that night fighting the desire to sneak into bed with Tom like she used to do back at Wool's. She ended up parting with her warm covers and crossing the cold hardwood floor. She carefully turned the knob into Tom's room. Without a word she tiptoed over to his bed.

"Tom?" had anybody else woke him up in such a manner they would be begging for their lives. But not Izzy, not his Izzy. "Hmm?" he asked half asleep. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" with a nod he moved over and lifted the covers to let her in.

"Just like at Wool's, huh?" Tom said with a smirk. "Sleeping is always more comfortable with you, Tom." She snuggled up to him. "Mm..." she breathed deeply and took in Tom's scent. "Pine forest…"

"What are you talking about?" He stroked her hair, gently. "You smell of a forest, like pines. I had forgotten." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Had anybody seen this out of context they would assume that these were just another couple in love with only happy plans for the future like moving into a nice house with a rose garden and a white picket fence around it with children.

The fact was that Christmas break had arrived and most everybody was gone with their families, even Cy had gone home. "I almost wish we had a family to go home to…" Izzy wondered aloud. "We don't need something as trivial as a family. One day we will have everything." Tom responded. "I bet that once you have the whole world trembling underneath your rule that my parents will beg for my forgiveness." She was certain they would.

They would see that abandoning her sealed their fate. "I might be illegitimate but I am still kin to them…" she clenched her fists in anger.

Tom would assure that her parents suffered for abandoning her. He knew that it hurt her and he wouldn't have that. "You will have you vendetta, I promise." She looked up from her breakfast and stared at him. "You mean it?"

Waking up that morning Izzy saw Tom in the bathroom. "You've done your hair different… I like it." She smiled and attempted to kiss him on the cheek. However, he turned at the last second so that she kissed him full on the lips. "You weasel, you!" Izzy said laughing. (A/N: yes, I know that this should have happened before Myrtle died but I wanted to put it in here.)

"Remember that night at Wool's, I snuck into your room," She said smiling. "If I recall right you did that just last summer."

"I did, didn't I?" she blushed. Their less that subtle flirting wasn't unnoticed by Dumbledore. If Tom was up to something chances were that Izzy was in on it. If only he could figure out exactly what Tom was planning. He had no evidence but he was sure that Tom was behind the killing of Myrtle.

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend." Tom remarked, casually. "Yes, there is. Mrs. Cole finally signed our consent papers… I don't suppose you would be interested in going?"

Tom smiled slightly and nodded. "That would be something I'd rather enjoy doing with you… if you'd have me?"

"You mean like a date?" her heart beat faster, wanting him to say yes. "Of course, it'd be our first." Izzy smiled. "I would love to accompany you."

**MUSHY FLUFF! Sorry guys I was feeling really fluffy today. Well its 2:40 and I haven't been to sleep yet. I wanted to finish it before the weekend was over so yea. And you guys have to review or I will cry, and nobody wants to have to put up with my whining! I LOVE YOU! Less than three!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do believe I owe you guys an apology for my hiatus, I've been sick recently (I still am ****) but I figured I would do something more productive with my time than sleeping. I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter and don't stop reading because I'm a terrible procrastinator! Also, I only own Izzy**

Hogsmeade weekend would have approached faster had class been in session. Izzy sat lazily by the fire, wishing that she had money to buy Tom something for Christmas. It would be their last Christmas at Hogwarts and it seemed they were determined to make it a good one to remember.

Cy returned a mere four days after going home. "Cy!" Izzy exclaimed before she tackled him in the doorway of the Head's common room. "It's been so tedious here without you," She sipped some tea and sat back down.

Tom chose that moment to waltz in with a book in hand. "Tom, look who's come to visit," Izzy said with a smile settling on her lips.

Christmas break that year was almost pleasant. There was no plotting; there were no meetings or torture for that matter. It was slightly soporific for Izzy's taste but at the same time it was nice to have a break from the hectic life of scheming to rule the world.

On the other hand Tom had other things on his mind, as he always did. He never allowed himself the luxury of idle thought. He needed everything to be perfect; he was meticulous that way.

It was strange to him that _this _was most people's idea of a normal Christmas Holiday. It was festive, maybe even a little calming. He noticed that Izzy truly looked happy, which satisfied him.

It wasn't often that things felt so comfortable. Their lives were filled with horrible secrets and constant unease. They never knew if things would fall apart, if someone would die because of them, or one of their Death Eater minions would blow the cover they spent seven years building just so Dumbledore would stay off their backs long enough for them to get something done. Hufflepuffs in an adjacent carriage to theirs. It was snowing slightly; a light flurry that enhanced the magic of the first time they ever got to see Hogsmeade.

The Hufflepuff couple pointed and whispered at Tom and Izzy in fear. They noticed but were too busy with each other. This was the first time that they went out without having to put on a guise. Their façade that was usually in place seemed not to be there that time. It was a sight to be seen.

Tom had his arm casually draped around Izzy's shoulders. She smiled up at him. It was a happy moment. "Tom…" She said, with a thought suddenly wandering its way into her mind, "Where will we go after the year is over?"

"I've found a job at a store in Kockturn Alley."

"Borgin and Burke's?" She asked, her interest piquing. He nodded and she smiled. "We'll finally be out of here, on our own. No Dumbledore and no Dippett…"

The carriage took off into the snow. Izzy sat there in awe. As Hogsmeade village came into view Tom fiddled with the ring in his pocket. It was a piece of him. "Izzy…I want you to live forever with me."

"I finally get to make one then?" She was referring to making the horcrux that Tom was reluctant to allow her to do. Was it not safe enough? Or was he still afraid she would betray him?

He nodded and smirked. "Once we can get out of here we can start. Just think, you and I forever; untouched by death and disease."

"And age…" Izzy smiled. They would never age. She would never have to envy the new generation. They could be young and beautiful forever.

"Will you be mine forever?" Her eyes sparkled and snowflakes collected in her dark hair. "Of course, Tom." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

She wondered, as they walked together along the cobblestone path how long forever would last. She quickly pushed the thought away when his hand intertwined in hers.

Cy sat up in the Head's common room, worrying. He could not go against the Dark Lord's wishes… but he feared for Izzy. Could she meet her demise with the path she took? How many more years did she have?

One day, he knew, he would have to do something to make Izzy see through. Love was blind when it came to them. Or, was Izzy simply as evil as Tom? The thought made Cy shudder. How could his sister have turned out that way?

In that sense, would she kill him if he told her that Tom was no good for her? She'd killed before, what would stop her from killing him? His lament was cut short by the fast approaching need to rest. He let go of his worries and closed his eyes.

Tom looked into the window of Honeyduke's and wondered if he should ask Izzy to the Spring Ball. Could he propose then? Suddenly a snowball hit him in the back. He felt murderous for a second, but when he heard the laughter he knew so well all his anger melted away.

"You are asking for it!" He smiled and returned fire. Izzy ran behind a streetlight and threw another. Before long their clothes were soaked and they were out of breath. They fell back into the snow together, and all the evil in the world seemed to disappear for them. In that moment there was no Lord Voldemort, only Tom Riddle and Izzy Black.

He held her in his arms and smiled to himself. He relished moments like that, because they were so innocent. They had no childhood per se and their innocence was something they hadn't possessed in so very long that it felt good to just have a snowball fight and lay in the snow together.

**I know this isn't much but I still hope you liked it. Please don't get mad at me for being such a terrible procrastinator. **


	17. Chapter 17

**All I'm gonna say is I have mono, or leukemia. Won't know which for around a week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Izzy set out to Hogsmeade. She needed to find a present for Tom and one for Cy. It was snowing and Christmas was coming near. She was all wrapped up and warm in her coat. She looked perfect, almost like a doll, her face was stony and without emotion. That was because she couldn't let the world see what she let Tom see.

Her cloak-like jacket swirled and swished behind her making whatever entrance or exit she was making even more dramatic than the fact that she was Isabella Black. She feared nothing, no one. She found her way to Bourgin and Burke's. That's where the best presents always came from. Of course she didn't have much money but that was alright. They did have some pretty cheap things there.

Izzy skimmed the shelves for something that she could get them. She knew that Cy was big on bewitched items. Tom, on the other hand was hard to shop for. She didn't really know what he liked. She wasn't sure at all what to get him until she found the locket. It was perfect. It was a little tarnished, bronze with a snake on it.

For Cy she found a book on how bewitched objects caused mass murder of muggles in history. She knew that he would find that rather interesting. "I would like to purchase these items." The man behind the desk looked old and a little haggard. He didn't seem to care for Izzy that much, he would soon though. The name Black and the name Riddle would spread throughout the world in infamy.

Izzy was almost completely out of money by the time she bought the two presents for them. the cobblestone walkway back to Hogwarts was covered in dusty snow. It wouldn't stick, it was no good for a snowball fight. She passed that same group of Hufflepuffs who cowered before her. She smirked in truimphant joy and continued on her way up the cold and slippery walkway to Hogwarts.

Inside the castle was nice and warm and she thanked whatever God created them for that. Practically nobody was around, they were all at their homes with their families. Then a thought struck her. In the wizarding people are considered adults when they turn seventeen. In the muggle world the coming of adulthood wasn't until eighteen. They'd be stuck at Wool's for an entire year after they graduated. She shook her head, there had to be a way out of this predicament.

She had to address this issue with Tom. They couldn't stay at Wool's for another year! It would be torture. She quickly hid their presents in her dorm room and found her way to the Slytherin common room. She was sure that he had thought of this as well. How could he not have? What else was there on his mind besides getting out of the muggle world forever?

Little did she know that Tom had a lot more on his plate than usual. They were in charge of planning everything for the ball that was to be held only a few days after the students returned from their vacations. It would be glorious, it would look like the grand hall had been transformed into the winter wonderland. The idea was to create an atmosphere that made the students feel like they weren't inside but outside, even though it would be warm within the castle walls.

They were up late at night planning for this. It wouldn't be hard to pull it off but they had to make it look like they had put work into it. They couldn't disappoint any Dippet, even though he was as daft as a Griffindore.

Tom and Izzy sat together in the Heads common room. It was past midnight but they had planning to do. "I think we should blow up the orphanage, Tom. I would feed my own legs to an acromantula before I spend another year in that hell hole. We need to disappear from the muggle world." Tom seemed to agree and so their plan to set Wool's on fire was born.

Izzy sat in one of chairs in the common room, drinking hot tea. She felt relaxed, everything was alright int he world. She allowed herself a few fleeting glances at Tom, the first and only man she loved. She smiled inwardly. The thought of spending an eternity with him was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Meanwhile Tom's plans to propose to Izzy during the ball were falling into place. He had every little detail planned out. He wanted the whole entire world to know that she was his. She was the only one who would ever see the side of him that showed that even the Dark Lord himself had a heart.

That tender side of him that nobody knew about was reserved for her and only her. He was reading rather diligently about a subject that was never taught in class, horcruxes. He needed to know more about them. One day they were both going to be immortal. Nothing and nobody could kill them. He hadn't noticed that Izzy had slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep beside him. That Slytherin smirk he wore was gone. Instead he wore a boyish grin.

He picked her up and opened the door to his room. They had been sharing a room for a while now since they both slept better together. He gently set her down and pulled the covers up over her. He would join her in bed shortly.

**sorry its short... and really sweet but im feeling fluffy and... really tired. **


	18. Special Author's Note

Hi everyone. It's been a really long time since I last wrote, I know. It's funny I started this story up in middle school and now here I am a senior in high school. I'm so sorry I haven't been around to update for all you lovely people.

I've gone through some trials and tribulations such as the loss of my uncle, all of my grandparents, severe bipolar depression, and most recently having found my mom had died sometime in the night this past April.

But have no fear for I am attempting to come back! Actually, I'm going to rewrite each chapter in this fic. I hope it'll be better now that I've gone through a college course in English, haha. I hope you're all excited and not too upset with me about my prolonged absence. You'll see Tom and Izzy soon, I promise! :)


End file.
